


haikyuu kinktober 2019

by fuckinglevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: + more, 69 (Sex Position), Body Worship, Breast Worship, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Massage, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Bokuto, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, intercural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglevi/pseuds/fuckinglevi
Summary: a collection of my kinktober 2019 scenarios, to be updated every few days. these are originally posted on my tumblr, but i'm using this as a place to keep all the scenarios in one place.just a lot of smut with a different haikyuu boy (or girl) every day





	1. day 1 - tendou satori - body worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning: featuring body worship, dirty talk, a messy haired satori, and obviously, some very sweet body worship*  
fem reader

“Well, look who it is,” you heard as soon as you walked into your door. “Took you long enough to get home.” **  
**

Tendou’s arms slid around your waist before you even had the chance to take you shoes off. 

“Rough day?” you mumbled into his ear, running a hand through his freshly washed hair. 

“Mhm,” he sighed. “Stupid day. All I did was miss you.” 

“Well, you don’t have to miss me anymore,” you told him with a smile, one which he returned. 

“I know,” he replied, before giving you a quick kiss. “I’m happy you’re here. ‘Cause now, I get to carry you to bed and show you just how much I missed you.” 

“Carry me?” 

His response was to do just what he said - he picked you up with no warning, cradling your thighs in one arm and your back in the other. 

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you through your home as if it was nothing. “_Satori_ \- what are you doing?!” 

“Carrying you.” 

“_Obviously_.” That’s when you realized you were in the perfect position to press your lips to his sensitive neck and kiss him as much as you wanted, teasing him like he was attempting to tease you. “You’re full of surprises, huh?” 

“Yeah, I am - now stop kissing my neck before I drop you.” 

His sentence ended with a moan as you sucked on his pale skin quite hard, but you didn’t think he meant what he said until he did, in fact, drop you. Luckily, it was just onto the bed. 

“That’s gonna leave a mark, you know,” he told you as he grabbed a hair clip to pin his hair off of his forehead. 

“That’s the point,” you giggled. “You love when I leave marks.” 

“Well I love _leaving_ them much more, baby… And right now, I wanna leave them _all over you_,” he breathed, climbing on top of you.

His lips made trails along your neck, delicately kissing your skin. “I missed my girl so much today. I thought about your beautiful body all damn day. You had me hard as a rock while I was at work.” 

He pulled back to look you in the eye. “You’re so hot it should be a crime. And I probably shouldn’t have such accessible photos of you on my phone,” he giggled. “‘Cause I look at them… _way_ too much.” 

Both of you laughed softly as he kissed your lips for a brief second. 

“My lips have other places to be,” he winked, and then he pulled your shirt off of you quickly - he definitely had experience stripping you. 

“Ooh, no bra today? That’s risky, baby. Did you know I’d be taking your shirt off?” 

“No.” 

“Just my lucky day, then,” he said with a smirk - then, there was no stopping him from peppering light kisses all over your skin. From your shoulders to your chest to your breasts to your stomach, there was no place his lips didn’t touch. 

His kisses were soft, as if he was trying not to break you - they were sweet and loving and gentle. They sent butterflies flying from your stomach up to your heart, and you couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“So, so, so pretty,” he said, placing a kiss on you between each word. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, ensuring you couldn’t go anywhere. “You are so absolutely _gorgeous_. I just can’t get enough of you.” 

You couldn’t get enough of him, either, that’s for sure. 

“Where else can I kiss you?” he said into your hip, “where else do you want my lips, pretty girl?” 

“You know where…” 

“Do I?” he hummed, and you nodded. You felt your pants button snap open. “You want me to kiss you in here, don’t you?” 

You nodded again, smiling sheepishly down at him. He ignored your needs, though, preferring to pepper more kisses along your stomach. He playfully let his tongue run the perimeter of your belly button, and then, his lips moved south. 

Satori pulled your pants off just as quickly and easily as your shirt, leaving you in only your underwear. 

You thought that meant you’d get relief soon - but you were far mistaken. 

“Baby,” he said with wide eyes. “Baby girl, these thighs are going to be the death of me.” 

You giggled and pressed them tightly together, causing Satori to let out an exaggerated gasp. 

You knew exactly what you were doing to him. As he ran his hands along your skin, around your thighs to your ass, he honesty could hardly string together a sentence. 

“Right here, this is where my cock belongs, baby… right between these beautiful thighs.” 

As good of an idea that was, you needed him somewhere else. And that’s exactly what you told him. 

He pulled the elastic of your underwear back just a bit and let it snap into your skin, “you mean here, darling?” 

“Yes,” you said, loud and demanding. 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed as you pulled your underwear down for him. He pushed your legs apart and moaned at the sight. “Oh, baby, you have the _prettiest_ pussy.” 

“_Satori_.” 

“I’m serious,” he insisted. “It’s so fucking hot - you’re _so_ fucking hot.” 

Satori kissed a line up your leg straight to your prettiest place - and he wasted no time pressing kisses there, partnered with lots of his own moans and groans. But the moment he opened his mouth and let his tongue roam free, you were the one moaning and groaning. 

“Satori… oh, just like that,” you moaned, bucking your hips up into his face. You could tell he was smirking just from looking at his eyes, and his hands were running along your legs.

“You taste so fucking good,” he told you, and you whined at the loss of pleasure - even if it was only for a moment. He got right back to work, making you feel impossibly good. 

But you still needed more. So you pulled out his hair clip so you could get a good grip on his messy hair, and you fucked yourself against his tongue, bucking your hips up fiercely into his face. 

The added movement and pressure caused him to squeeze his eyes shut. He couldn’t handle when you held his hair so tightly, when you moved against him so rough. It drove him crazy with pure need. 

So he pulled his mouth off of you for just a moment to say, “slow down, baby, there’s no rush.” 

“Yes, there is,” you whined, trying your best to pull him back down to pleasuring you. 

But he pulled your hand out of his hair and focused his eyes on what was right in front of his face. He ran a finger up the length of your lips, stopping right on your clit, before using two fingers to spread you open. 

And the moment he saw your clit his lips felt magnetized to it - they wrapped around it and then pulled away, and then his tongue was doing all the work. He watched your face as his tongue flicked back and forth over your sensitive button, your hips jerking and thighs shaking as he did so. 

“Satori, Satori, _Satori_,” you moaned, and it was music to Satori’s ears. He was going to play with you more, maybe even finger you a bit, but he decided that he wanted to make you cum right then and there. 

When it only took a couple more minutes to have your entire body shaking and your moans loud and long, Satori mentally patted himself on the back. And when you finally came down from your orgasm, he pulled away, knowing you’d be sensitive. 

He moved to kiss your hips, and then up your body until his face was hovering over yours. You were out of breath and honestly exhausted, but you knew you weren’t done yet. Satori, on the other hand, was expecting you to ask for a shower - which is why he was completely caught off guard when you pushed him to lie on his back and then straddled his waist. 

“It’s your turn now, pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	2. day 2 - kenma kozume - dry humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning: featuring very desperate dry humping, and not much else*  
gender neutral reader

During the average day, Kenma didn’t text you often.

_y/n, when will u be home? _

But when he did, you always saw right through his words. 

_soon. why do you ask? ;)_

Kenma rolled his eyes at your response. He was trying to be inconspicuous. 

You’d been out shopping for hours, and while he typically didn’t mind being away from you, today was different. He was feeling _particularly_ needy, and laying in bed surrounded by your sweet scent while thinking about your body was driving him crazy - because you weren’t there to put his _need_ to rest. 

He hated feeling so helplessly turned on. And he especially hated how much of a tease you could be when you knew he was feeling this way.

_i’m thinking of getting some new underwear, what do you think of these?_

The photo attached made his problem even worse - the aching in his shorts was nearly unbearable as he stared at the picture of your delectable body wearing nothing but cute pink underwear. He couldn’t help but hope you’d buy them. 

_i think u should just come home. _

It took everything in him to keep his hands out of his pants as he waited for your return. And he looked at your picture much more than he’d ever admit, the entire time feeling absolutely shocked that you were sending these photos to him. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a beautiful partner. 

When he finally heard you get home, he never felt more excited. He quickly sat up and waited for you to walk in, which didn’t take long. 

Kenma had no words to say as you approached him. You said hello as you sat on the edge of the bed and placed your bags on the ground, to which he didn’t reply. But he did move to sit next to you, waiting ever so patiently for you to turn toward him and initiate something, _anything_ \- he didn’t care what it was, he just needed you in any way. 

When you finally look at him, he decided to be brave and make the first move. He just can’t hold back, and he doesn’t currently care about the consequences of kissing you first. If you tease him for being needy, so be it. 

He pushed you to lay on your back, following you as you fell - your lips didn’t separate at all. It felt so good to be on top of you, to be kissing you, to be near you - you were genuinely all he could think about. 

You were surprised at how brave he was being, but judging by the bulge in his shorts, he’d been needing this for awhile. You should’ve seen it coming.

Kenma situated himself between your legs and you wrapped them around his thin waist. He was trying to decide what to do when you bucked your hips up, causing your core to rock against his own. He gasped loudly, squeezed his eye shut, bit his lip hard.

And that’s when he decided that this is all he needed. 

His hips quickly, desperately thrusted against you. You sighed at the friction, while Kenma was trying his hardest to keep his moans in. 

The thin shorts he wore were perfect for this. And you were only wearing thin, tight sweatpants, so you could feel almost every detail of his hard cock as it moved against you. You moved your hips in sync with his, and the pressure was almost enough to make you cum on the spot. 

Kenma was also struggling to hold himself together - his face was tucked into your chest, his forehead resting on your collarbone as his head lulled back and forth. His moans varied from the smallest whines to full on groans, with whimpers of your name tucked in between. 

The way you were moving against him felt so good. Good enough to make him curse under his breath. He was rutting into you quickly, desperately, rubbing the length of his dick against you, and he doesn’t remember this ever feeling so good. 

He came with no warning to you - he grinded into you even harder. His dick nudged right into your most sensitive place and caused you to unravel in time with him, rewarding him with moans of his name which he greatly appreciated. 

When both of you caught your breath he collapsed on top of you, tired and sweaty. He didn’t even care about the mess he just made in his underwear.

You laughed, “did you tire yourself out, babe?” 

He nodded and groaned, “it’s your fault. You made me like this.” 

“How is it my fault?!” you laughed again. 

He never gave you an answer, but he rolled off of you and cuddled into your side while saying, “I wanna see the clothes you bought.” 

“We’ll have a fashion show,” you said. “I’ll show you the underwear in person.” 

“After a nap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	3. day 3 - ennoshita chikara - face sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning: featuring face sitting, dirty talk, ennoshita has a thing for being called Captain*  
fem reader

You held Chikara’s strong jawline as you kissed him - rather, as he kissed you. You were on top of him, straddling his waist, yet he still had most of the control. And even though you had been trying to tease him, he wasn’t having any of it. 

“Come on, princess,” he mumbled, “I need to taste you.” 

You brushed your nose against his, giggling. “Be patient, _Captain_.” 

You knew he didn’t take well to being teased - or to being called by that nickname. 

“If you’re going to call me that, you’re going to have to do as I say,” he said with a sigh. “You should obey your captain, princess.” 

“_My captain_ hasn’t given me any demands,” you retorted. 

With his lips pressed to your ear, Chikara whispered, “wrap your thighs around my head and ride my face until you cum all over me - is that demand clear enough for you?” 

Biting your lip, you sat up, much to your sleepy-looking boyfriend’s delight. He appreciated not having to ask you more than once. 

You pulled your underwear off and then moved up his body until your hips hovered over Chikara’s head - and his lips attached to you immediately, taking no time to get started. He released a moan against you, and you had to grab the headboard to steady yourself. 

“Chikara, you have to warn me first,” you whined, trying to get comfortable in the position you were in. 

But Chikara didn’t reply - he was much too busy focusing on how amazing your sex felt against his mouth. He wrapped his strong arms around each of your legs, ensuring you would stay as close as possible to his face. He didn’t want you going _anywhere_ \- you weren’t allowed to move even an inch away from him. 

He was already devouring you, and it felt amazing. You had to steady yourself with a hand resting on Chikara’s bare chest behind you, your hips jerking as you fucked yourself on his mouth. 

He watched as you threw your head back, moaning in pure ecstasy as his lips wrapped around your clit. By now his chin was soaked with your wetness, but he wasn’t complaining - in fact, he was completely in his element. 

Hearing your moans, seeing your pleasured expressions, feeling your hand tug on his hair all made him want you to be even closer. He wanted you to grind against his face hard and use him to cum as many times as you could - he wanted to keep his mouth on you for as long as possible. 

He knew you’d cum soon, and he didn’t want to delay it for even a second. And when you told him you were cumming, he only sped up his actions. 

His tongue just felt so good against you, moving against all your perfect places. Your body shook with your orgasm, it racked through your entire body like an earthquake. And Chikara’s movements didn’t falter at all. 

He wanted to encourage you to keep going, to tell you how good you were being and how fucking hot he thought you were. But his mouth wasn’t coming off of you any time soon, so he had to settle for moaning against you and hoped it got his point across: that he was absolutely loving this. 

You held onto his hair tighter and arched your back, grinding against his tongue. Cumming once just wasn’t enough - especially when the view of Chikara’s face between your legs was so hot. 

“Please, _please_ don’t stop,” you moaned, and it almost wanted to make him laugh - he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. You were the one with all the control here, and he’d eat you out for as long as you wanted to move your hips against his mouth. 

Even so, he loved hearing you beg. He’s sure you know that - and that’s why you do it so often. 

But that’s also why he teases you so often - because he absolutely _loves_ doing it. He may have kind eyes and a soft voice, but the newly announced Karasuno Captain was damn near sadistic in the bedroom. 

As he stopped all of his movements, he was smiling against you - though it’s not like you could see it. 

“_Chikara_,” you whined, tugging on his hair. 

“_Hm_?” 

“Don’t stop - Chikara, _please_.” 

He sent you a wink when you looked down at him, one that caused you to whine his name again. 

But you didn’t care if he wasn’t going to keep moving his tongue against you - your hips were still moving, you were grinding yourself against him, and that was all the friction you needed. 

Chikara’s grip tightened on your thighs as he watched your body move. His cock was aching and he needed relief of any kind. He couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he wanted to be inside you. That need alone is what encouraged him to do anything he could to get you to cum again - and as soon as possible. 

His efforts were more than successful - your moans turned into near screams and your body folded over as you came again for him. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. You were driving him crazy with need, and as much as he loved eating you out, he needed you to give him relief. 

He pulled back from you and said, “I need to be inside you, princess - ride me.” 

And like always, he didn’t have to ask twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	4. day 4 - hinata shoyo - humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring: hinata on the receiving end of mild/gentle humiliation, being a power sub, lots of name calling, mocking and teasing (all consensual, of course!)  
gender neutral reader!

It never took much to overwhelm your boyfriend. He was passion driven and emotional - perhaps even to a fault. Shoyo often hated how easily excited or embarrassed he can get. **  
**

Unless… it’s happening in the comfort of his bedroom with the person he trusts the most: you. That’s where he can really let himself feel _free_. 

And all you had to do was straddle his waist, kiss up and down his neck, and grind your core into his to get him moaning, whimpering, blushing. In fact, that’s exactly where the two of you were now. 

“Aw, Sho… you’re so hard,” you said as you ran your hand across his dick over his sweatpants. 

He whimpered, “w-what do you expect to happen when… when you’re wearing that.” 

You pressed your barely covered chest against his own a bit harder. 

“You mean this outfit is what has you so turned on? It shouldn’t be so easy to make you this hard, Shoyo.” 

“I can’t help it!” 

“Poor thing,” you smirked, clicking your tongue. “Do you want me to help you out?” 

“Yes,” he moaned, gripping the bed sheets tighter, “please, Y/N.” 

He loved when you took control of him, when you used his body for your own pleasure and left him feeling small and vulnerable. He couldn’t help it - there was just something about being dominated, feeling that sense of emasculation and humiliation that turned Shoyo on to the fullest extent. 

And he’d let you do anything you wanted to him, because he knew that you always had his pleasure in mind. That’s why you didn’t even have to ask permission to pull his cock out of his pants and sink down onto him - in fact, he preferred it that way. 

He was already feeling in over his head. And you could tell. 

“Are you already going to cum?” you teased as you continued to swirl your hips. His thick cock filled you well, stretching your walls and making you feel familiarly full. 

And you were squeezing him _tight_. 

“Open your eyes, baby… you can’t even watch your cock fucking me?” 

Shoyo gasped at your teasing words, “Y/N, please, I can’t - _please_.” 

His face was flushed bright pink, his bottom lip was swollen from how hard he was biting it, his red hair was a mess on the pillow beneath him. It was a sight you’d remember for a long time. 

“Please what? I’m not sure what you’re asking for.” You bounced your hips up and down his length only a few times - but it was enough to make Shoyo gasp loudly and grip your thighs _hard_. 

“Y/N, _Y/N_, please - _please_,” he said, eyes still squeezed shut. 

“Use your words, babe,” you said. “Do you feel good?” 

“_Yes_.” 

“Do you wanna cum, baby?” 

“Yeah,” he whined, “so bad.” 

“You’ve only been inside me for a minute. You’re already gonna cum?” 

“I can’t help it -”

“You’re gonna cum this fast?” You slid your hand up his chest and rested two fingers against his nipple, knowing that was a sensitive place for him. 

“I can’t, Y/N, please…” 

“You’re so dirty, Shoyo.” 

“No,” he gasped, “I’m - I’m not.” 

You pinched his nipple hard, and he moaned louder than he had all night - it was nearly a scream. “Isn’t that why you like it when I touch you here?” you asked, “isn’t that why you’re about to cum inside me in under a minute?” 

He couldn’t even respond, he was too busy swimming in the pleasure you were giving him. It was all too much - he wanted to cum just so he could calm down. 

“You’re a dirty, dirty boy who likes to be dominated - aren’t you?”

“Y/N…” he whined. 

“Say it.” 

He turned his head from you, trying his best to deny your words, but you couldn’t have that. So you grabbed his chin and roughly turned his head to face you again. 

“I told you to say it. Should I have gotten out the collar and leash, puppy?” 

“_No_!” 

“Then prove it by behaving. Say it, Shoyo. Tell me how dirty you are.” 

His eyes were half lidded, his whines weren’t stopping any time soon, and your grip on his face was only getting tighter. 

“I… I like being dominated by you because… because I’m a - _ah_ \- I’m a d-dirty boy…” 

Satisfied, you let go of his chin and carried on teasing him. “You like to be choked and bitten and scratched… you like to be teased while you’re underneath me,” you said, directing your gaze to his blushed face while your movements continued. “You like being used like the ragdoll you are… because you’re a pathetic, naughty boy, Sho.” 

You weren’t even sure if he was listening to you, because you knew he was on the verge of cumming. It wasn’t hard for you to tell - his ragged breathing gave it away.

“So pathetic for cumming so quickly - you’re so fucking pathetic, Hinata.” 

And his orgasm hit him out of nowhere - it was _crushing_. His eyes were tearing up as his climax racked through his entire body. You were kissing his neck but he could hardly even feel it - the only thing he was aware of was the throbbing of his cock and the tingling of his whole body as his cum pumped into you in hot ribbons. 

After it was over, he was out of breath, tired, and thirsty. But he still had to deal with _you_. 

You were relaxed on his chest, giggling and waiting for him to calm down when you felt his arms wrap around your waist, and then, suddenly, your back was on the mattress and the redhead was on top of you. 

“That was _mean_,” he grumbled. “You wouldn’t even let me make you feel good.” 

“I felt _really_ good,” you giggled, and he groaned in response. 

“I’m not pulling out,” he said, ignoring you completely. “We’re gonna wait here until I’m hard again and then I’m gonna make you feel good, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	5. day 5 - tanaka ryuunosuke - over-stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring: slight over-stimulation, and..uh…sex!  
fem reader

“God, I’ve missed you,” Tanaka said against your lips, pulling you closer to him from where you stood next to the bed.

Before climbing on top of him you pushed your pants off, then pulled Ryuunosuke’s shorts down, leaving his lower half bare. 

“I’ve missed you more,” you said with a soft laugh, sitting on his stomach as you kissed him deeply. His hands were on your hips holding you tight, and he was hardly reciprocating your kiss. 

He didn’t want to kiss you, because he didn’t want to wait for relief. It had been three weeks since he’s seen you - since he’s been _in_ you. He’d been traveling for volleyball - it was the height of game season - and as much as he loved playing professionally, being away from you was difficult. So if he had to wait any longer for this, he was going to explode. 

So he pushed your hips down lower, and you got the hint. 

You supported yourself with a hand on Ryuu’s t-shirt covered chest, and with your other hand you reached down and positioned his dick at your opening. Both of you moaned when you pushed forward, sheathing his cock inside of you. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, “_fuck_,” grabbing your ass as you rocked him. 

He lazily pulled your shirt off, then your bra, tossing them both across the room without caring where they landed. He could hardly focus on anything besides your tightness, but he knew he wanted you to be completely naked as he watched you fuck him. 

“Just like that, Y/N,” he said, encouraging you to keep rocking back and forth. “You’re so fucking good at fucking me - _god_, you feel so good.” 

Ryuu had no clue where to put his hands - he wanted to be touching you _everywhere_. They moved from your ass to your hips to your thighs, up to your boobs and shoulders and neck, then back down to grip your ass cheeks tightly. His hand came down to slap your ass as you slightly fell against him. 

“Don’t stop,” he teased, “why’re you stopping, babe?” 

Because you were tired and in need of _more_. You were going to tell him that when his hips bucked up, quickly ramming his cock into you over and over, directly into your g-spot. 

Your moans immediately got louder, and you completely collapsed on Ryuunosuke’s chest as he kept slapping into you. He held you down with a hand flat on your back, getting the best angle he could, and you reached a hand down to rub your clit - encouraging you to much cum quicker than expected. 

You moaned his name loudly through the pleasure, and it took everything in him not to let go and burst inside of you at the sound of you calling his name. 

Even after your body relaxed, he didn’t stop. Now, he was chasing his own orgasm - and he was right on the brink. 

“I’m gonna cum -” he warned, causing you to sit up, “- fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna cum.” 

He pushed you off just in time, and you landed between his legs. You quickly grabbed his cock, stroking him as he came - you even made sure to move his shirt out of the way. 

You bit your lip as you watched him cum. His dick was visibly pulsating as hot, white cum dripped down his large shaft - your hand didn’t stop, even after he was finished. 

“Y/N,” he said, his hips jerking into your touch. “Baby, I’m too sensitive -” 

“So?” you teased, pushing his hands away when he tried to stop you. “I don’t wanna stop, Ryuu…” 

“Babe,” he moaned, “baby - you can’t, fuck -” 

“But I want to keep going,” you pouted, your hand slowly moving up and down 

“It feels really fucking good, but - it’s going to hurt.” He was seriously debating whether it was worth letting you keep going - honestly, he already felt another orgasm coming - though he knew with the over-stimulation, he wouldn’t cum any time soon.

“I wanna watch you cum again.” 

“I can’t,” he said, tugging at your wrist - you swatted his hand away. “Not yet.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

When your hand started moving faster, his mind literally started spinning. You pulled away long enough to spit in your palm and then you really got to it, holding him firmly and moving fast. 

“I know you can, Ryuu,” you told him. “I know you can cum for me again.” 

His hips were jerking into your hand, his legs were twisting and curling, his fists tightly held the bed sheets. It was burning but it felt so damn good. He could feel himself teasing the edge, and desperately needed to fall over. 

But he just couldn’t. And the _good_ burning quickly turned bad, causing him to wince and grab your wrist to stop you. 

You pouted at him, and he ignored you, preferring to grab a nearby tissue and clean up his previous mess.

“Ryuunosuke, you’re no fun.” 

“Well you’re too_ much _fun,” he replied, smirking at you. “Give me twenty minutes and I’ll fuck you again, baby girl.” 

You giggled, “fine, fine. Sounds like a good plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	6. day 6 - sugawara koushi - edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring: wine drinking, lots of edging, slight orgasm denial*  
fem reader

The last day of your vacation with your boyfriend was a day you’d never forget. He made sure to go all out for you; surprising you with a trip to an animal sanctuary, then bringing you to a wine tasting at a local vineyard. After getting back to your beach house, he lead you outside, where you walked along the ocean’s edge until sunset. **  
**

“Do you wanna go inside and drink more wine?” 

“Of course I do,” he replied with a giggle, tucking his face into your neck. “I’d rather drink something else, though.” 

“_Koushi_.” 

“What?” he asked innocently. His nose brushed against your cheek, before he pressed a kiss there. “Come on, let’s go get you that wine.” 

You walked hand in hand back to your vacation home, all while you were thinking about how this was the final night of the trip. Tomorrow, you’d be going back to the comfort of your home - going back to your daily lives. 

Although you thoroughly enjoyed the week of vacation with Koushi, you were honestly excited to get back home. 

You had hardly realized you had already made it back. After walking up the flight of stairs to the patio, you sat down on the large couch, watching the ocean in the distance as Koushi went inside to fetch the wine. 

He returned quickly with two glasses and the full bottle you had bought at the vineyard that day, sitting them on the table in front of you. 

“We’re all out of snacks, so I hope you weren’t hungry.” 

“Were you looking for snacks because you were hungry?” 

“Maybe,” he sighed as he grabbed the wine bottle. 

He opened it easily, the satisfying pop of the cork perking your ears. He filled both of your glasses and then sat back in his seat, passing you your drink. 

“Cheers to going home tomorrow,” he said, knocking his glass against yours. 

You chuckled, “cheers,” then took a long drink of the cranberry colored liquid. 

Koushi scooted closer to you, pulling your legs to drape over his lap. 

“I hope you had a great last day.” 

“I had a great _week_,” you told him honestly. 

He snuck an arm around your waist, and by now you were nearly sitting on his lap. He kissed your neck softly before replying, “so have I, honey. It was an amazing trip.” 

You downed your drink, and nudged Koushi’s arm, encouraging him to do the same. 

“How much of this wine should we drink?” 

“I dunno, but… I’m thirsty for _you_, instead…” 

As his words trailed off, his lips moved along your jawline. You sighed at his touch, leaning into him even more. 

You were still thirsty for the wine, though. So you took his glass from his hand - which he had barely drank from - and took a large gulp, emptying the cup. He then took both glasses back from you, leaving them abandoned on the table before pushing you to lie back on the couch, attaching his lips to yours. His weight was heavy on top of you, making you feel securely trapped underneath him. 

The sofa was actually quite large, and fit both of you rather well. The only light was coming from the full moon, the only neighbors were quite a ways down the beach - which was private, so nobody should be walking passed your home. 

And even if they did, neither you nor Koushi cared about being heard - or seen. 

He wanted you _bad_. Nothing else mattered right now than getting you any way you’d let him have you. 

Koushi could still taste the wine on your tongue and he loved it; you were kissing him back roughly, not letting him control the pace for even a second. 

_Must be the wine_. 

Kissing you was the least of his worries, though. His attention was on the blood flowing straight to his dick. It happened so quickly he swore he was feeling slightly light headed. 

The two of you hadn’t done this all week, preferring to save your energy for the festivities of vacation. And Koushi had no complaints with that; but right now, he was feeling… _pent_ _up_, to say the least. 

Which is why he snuck a hand underneath your cute sundress - the one he had fallen completely in love with when you put it on that morning. He definitely didn’t think the two of you would be doing this while you wore it, but right now, he didn’t care. 

His pale finger curled into the band of your underwear, and tugged them down your legs little by little. 

“Y/N, baby,” he said, pulling his face away from yours so you’d stop kissing him. “Can I… put it in?” 

You nodded quickly, kicking your underwear off of your legs while Koushi undid his belt and pulled himself free. He didn’t even bother taking his jeans off. 

You helped lead him to your entrance, and you greedily accepted every inch of his cock as he thrust into you. You were just as desperate for him to be inside of you as he was. 

“Oh… _fuck_,” he cursed, his eyes squeezed shut and jaw slack. He was holding himself up over you with his elbows resting next to your head, but honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself together. He just wanted to collapse on top of you, moan into your chest as you squeezed his cock until he came - which definitely wouldn’t take long. 

“Move, Koushi, _please_.” 

“Give me… a minute, babe, _fuck_.” 

He was sure he would cum immediately if he moved right now. He could already feel his cock twitching.

“You’re so tight, Y/N, you feel _so_ good.” 

You whined, because you wanted to feel good, too. But you didn’t have to wait long. 

Koushi opened his brown eyes, effectively coming back down to earth. He managed to take a deep breath as he pulled your dress up so he could watch as he pulled out of you, then pushed back in slowly. 

He wasn’t sure if he could handle this. Watching your gorgeous body swallow his cock only made him feel even more overwhelmed - but also made him want to fuck you _hard_. 

He didn’t stop watching as his hips sped up. The sound of your bodies meeting were purely erotic and turned both of you on even more, and caused you to get wetter and tighter - making Koushi’s head spin. 

Your moans were loud now that he was giving you what you needed. His cock filled you so well, rubbing against your walls and prodding your g-spot perfectly. And you had just enough wine in your system that your mind was completely clear of nothing but how good you felt. 

He was moving fast, chasing an orgasm that he couldn’t let himself have yet. And when he felt his toes begin to tingle, he had to stop moving. 

“_Koushi_,” you whined, “don’t stop, please -” 

“I’m going to cum,” he told you, “I - I have to stop.” 

You understood, and were honestly thankful that he held himself back. Your hands slid into his shirt, pulling it off of him quickly. You took this as a chance to get a good look at him. 

His silver hair was a complete mess - which was partially your fault, considering that’s where your hands stayed. His bottom lip was tucked between his teeth, and you pulled it free with your thumb. He looked down at you with a sheepish smile. 

“I’m trying, baby, you just… your body is so perfect.”

You giggled as his lips landed on your neck, “it’s alright, Koushi, baby… you can take your time.” 

After a minute, he had calmed down enough to keep moving into you. You were still so beautifully wet, tight, hot. And you took his cock so well, moaning for him and even moving into his thrusts. It felt so good when you moved up and met him halfway - you were fucking him as just much as he was fucking you. 

And fuck, he was already so close. “I’m about to cum,” he told you, “you feel too _fucking_ good, you’re about to make me cum.” 

“Then don’t stop,” you said, but he didn’t listen. His thrusts stopped abruptly, frustrating you to no end. 

You groaned loudly, and Koushi pressed kisses across your face apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he told you. “It’s your fault, I can’t help it.” 

You gasped at his accusation, though you couldn’t hold back your laughter. “How is it my fault?” 

“Your body is too good!” he argued. “It feels so good to be inside you, Y/N, you don’t understand.” 

He started moving again, but slowly - not fast enough for your liking. 

“Koushi, please just… just fuck me, please.” 

“I want this to last,” he told you, “there’s no rush, baby… and I’m not going to let myself cum embarrassingly fast.” 

“Then make me cum first.” 

He laughed quietly, “but it’s fun teasing you like this, babe.” 

“I _knew_ you were doing this on purpose -” 

“I’m not!” he argued. He pulled your leg up, dipping into you in a slightly different angle. “I’m serious - _ah_, you’re just… too good, baby girl, you’re so good and tight and - _oh, fuck._” 

At this point, he felt like he was punishing himself. Denying himself the pure pleasure of emptying a week’s worth of cum all over his gorgeous girlfriend’s body was nothing but absolute torture, and at this point he didn’t have the self control to hold back anymore. 

His hips snapped into you quick and hard, catching you off guard. You were more than accepting of his rough thrusts, and moved your hand down to rub your clit at the same pace. 

If he kept it up, you knew you would cum soon. Maybe even _too_ soon, but you didn’t care. You were focusing on nothing but cumming, out of complete fear that he’d stop again. 

You were lucky this time around, though, because you were finally able to cum - thanks to the head of his dick continuously rubbing your g-spot. It was nearly mind blowing, because of the edging and the alcohol and, mostly, the perfect man who was fucking you. 

And Koushi could tell. He could tell because of how loud you were moaning his name, as well as how tightly you were gripping down on his cock. It was as if your body was begging for his cum, trying to pump his dick completely dry. And he desperately wanted to give it to you, let you take every last drop - but he knew it was irresponsible, he knew you weren’t on the pill, he knew he couldn’t. 

So as soon as he was sure you were finished cumming, he pulled out of you and shot his thick ropes of cum all over your pussy, thighs, and hips. It felt so good to finally cum, and even better to be releasing all over you. 

After a week of no release, as well as a lot of edging, Koushi _finally_ felt the relief he was chasing. And he was more than glad to give you that same pleasure. 

His throat was dry, but he managed to say, “You okay?” and you nodded in response. He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, before pulling back and getting a good view of your lower half. 

“You’ve got to let me take a picture of you like this, honey,” he said. His bottom lip was back between his teeth in no time as he looked at your body, wearing the prettiest dress you owned while covered in his seed. 

Although he badly wished it was dripping out of you, this was the next best thing.

“Go ahead,” you giggled, watching him perk up and run to grab his phone - as well as a warm towel. 

You looked down at yourself while he was gone, and made a frustrating realization. 

“_Koushi_ \- you got cum on my dress!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	7. day 7 - shirabu kenjirou - degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring: degradation in the form of name calling and light bondage. if that’s not something youre into feel free to skip this one! tomorrows scenario will be lighter  
fem reader

“You have _some_ nerve.” **  
**

“What do you mean?” 

“Pulling a stunt like that.” 

You smirked, looking at Kenjirou out of the corner of your eye, while still facing forward. You could hear the bitterness in his voice. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

He turned to you, giving you a glare, then sternly stating, “I’ll _show you_ what I mean, Y/N.” 

“Oh, I bet,” you replied with raised brows. “You’re acting so big and bad now that we’re in the elevator, even though you almost came in your pants during that meeting a few minutes ago.” 

Ignoring your words, he said, “We’re going home an hour early. Don’t be late.” 

The elevator doors opened, and he didn’t wait for your response before walking out - though you know he heard you when you called, “Whatever you say, boss!” 

You didn’t see him for the rest of the day, though that was usually typical. Being the COO of the media company both of you worked for was no casual job - he rarely saw you during the workday unless it was during a meeting. 

And those meetings are so tortuously boring that you could hardly stay awake during the entire two, three, sometimes four hours that they last. You know you’re the working secretary, that your job of maintaining company records and documents and meeting minutes is quite important for the productivity of these meetings. But god, it could be a boring job. 

Unless your boyfriend was sitting next to you. He gives you the perfect distraction, in the form of teasing the ever-loving shit out of him by sliding your hand or foot into his lap, not hesitating to rub him through his perfectly ironed pants. 

Kenjirou had quite the poker face. He wouldn’t even bite his lip as he pulled your hand closer, silently telling you not to stop. He never stumbled over his words or struggled with listening to what was being said - he was as calm and stern and confident as ever. 

And that’s what made it so fun - seeing what you could get away with, pushing his buttons and pulling his strings to see just what he could handle, to find out if anything you did could make a moan slip, his hips jerk - hell, even cause him to clear his throat. 

Today’s board meeting was an important one. For once, Kenjirou was not in the mood to deal with your _mischief_ \- but that’s what made him such a good target. 

As usual, you couldn’t get him to blow his cover. 

However, he did have to stand up and give a presentation with an _obvious_ bulge in his pants. You swore his cheeks were tinted the slightest shade of pink, but maybe you were just seeing things. 

You had to hold in your snickering, but you did feel bad for him. When you were giving him that pained erection, you didn’t know he’d have to give a presentation with it for half an hour. 

Because of that, Kenjirou was stressed and pissed and annoyed, and you were the one who was going to help him take out all of his frustrations. 

The two of you left at exactly four pm, not a second earlier. 

While in the car, you tried putting your hand on his thigh - but he immediately shut down your advances. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said, his focus on meandering through the city’s traffic. 

“Why not?” you asked with a pout. 

He sighed. “Keep your hands to yourself or I’ll tie them behind your back for the rest of the night.” When you scoffed, he glanced at you, and then loosened his tie just a bit. “I can do it now, if you want to talk back.” 

“Okay, okay,” you replied, suppressing your smirk. “I’ll behave.” 

“I doubt it,” he said. “Obviously I need to do a much better job at _teaching you_ to behave.” 

“I don’t think -” 

“Your first lesson is not to _speak_ unless _spoken_ _to_ \- unless I say you can.” 

You whined, but didn’t voice a response. Kenjirou was obviously happy with that, because he slid a hand onto your thigh as somewhat of a reward, and didn’t move it or speak for the rest of the drive home. 

And when you arrived home, as you suspected, Kenjirou treated you as if you didn’t even exist. He carried on like nothing had happened, going straight to his office to review notes you had taken during that day’s big meeting. 

You waited half an hour for him to come to the bedroom and fuck you like you’d been anticipating all day - but he never did. So, you took this matter into your own hands. 

“Kenji…” you called, knocking on his door. “I thought you were going to teach me a _lesson_.” 

You opened the door, finding him sat behind his desk. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie, leaving him in his well fitting grey button up, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. 

“I didn’t say you could come in,” he said with a huff. 

You rolled your eyes.

“_I saw that._” 

“Kenjirou,” you sighed, “come on… I want you.” 

“You don’t _deserve_ me,” he replied. “I know what you want. But you’ve been too _misbehaved_ to get it.” 

_He has a point. _

“If you want to earn it, you can start by going to our room and waiting for me at the door. In your underwear. On your knees.” 

You had nothing to lose by doing what he said. And maybe if you walked out now without a word, he’d come to you sooner. 

So that’s what you did. You stripped down to your underwear, leaving your clothes in a trail in the hallway for him to find, and then did exactly as he told you. After all, you knew listening to him would give you the best odds at getting what you wanted. 

And you were right, because you didn’t have to wait for him for long. The bedroom door was opening in less than five minutes. And you could see that familiar tent in his pants. 

“I’m shocked,” he said, kicking the door closed behind him. “You actually listened for once.” 

You nodded. 

“I’m glad to finally see you where you belong, Y/N. On the floor, waiting for me.” 

He walked slowly as he approached you, keeping his hands casually in his pockets. He looked down at you with stern eyes, making you feel even smaller as he towered over you. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

You looked up at him, somewhat shyly. “I want you.”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that.” 

“I want your cock.” 

At that, Kenjirou literally laughed. “You want my cock? That’s cute.” 

Then, he snuck a hand into the roots of your hair, pulling you forward so your nose was pressing directly into the zipper of his pants. 

“What makes you think a misbehaved slut like you deserves _my_ cock, Y/N?” 

You didn’t have a response - you were too busy reeling in your submissive feeling to come up with one. 

His hand moved down to your face, caressing your cheek. You knew he was giving you the gentle touch on purpose, as a reminder of what this was. 

“You can have it - as long as you’re a good girl. Are you going to be good for me?” 

You nodded quickly, desperately. Kenjirou undid his belt with the same haste. 

“Are you going to do as I tell you?” 

Again, you nodded. 

“Then open your mouth,” he instructed, and you did so without hesitating. 

You were not patient when it came to this - to you, Kenjirou was nothing short of irresistible. And looking up at him looking down at you, his soft blonde hair hanging in front of his stern eyes, it made you all the more eager to make him feel good. 

He always demanded you keep eye contact, so that’s what you did. Even when he looked away from you, you were meant to look into his brown eyes. So you weren’t paying attention to the fact that he wasn’t actually taking off his pants like you hoped he was. 

Instead of filling your mouth with something else, two of his fingers made their way into your opened lips. 

You were completely caught off guard, but it didn’t matter - you closed your mouth around his digits and sucked on them like he wanted you to, grabbing his watch-covered wrist to keep his hand in place. 

“You don’t really want my cock, do you, Y/N? You’re just looking for _anything_ to wrap your lips around. It’s pathetic.” 

You whined and shook your head, causing him to scoff. 

“Then why are you so eager to keep my fingers in your mouth?” 

You couldn’t answer - instead, you shot a wink up to him. 

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Stand up. Bend over the bed.” 

You dropped his wrist as he pulled his fingers away from you, and then you did exactly as he said. Knowing that you’d get relief soon was what kept you obedient. 

He yanked off your underwear without warning, making you gasp. His two fingers he previously had you suck on made their way to your entrance, and he rubbed your own saliva all over your hole. 

“Of course you’d get this wet after having something in your mouth. Want to tell me why you’re dripping before I’ve even touched you?” 

You smirked, “because I’m your dirty slut, Kenjirou.” 

“Yeah… that’s exactly what you are, Y/N,” he said while spreading your legs apart with his knee. “Your pussy is filthy, Y/N… what do you think, should I clean it up? Or should I make a bigger mess of it?” 

“Whichever you prefer,” was your response. 

Kenjirou chuckled under his breath as he undressed himself, and then he bent over to press a kiss between your shoulder blades. 

“I’ve taught you better than I thought,” he said, resting his forehead on your back for a moment. He rubbed your hip with his thumb and kissed your skin again - another tender moment of reminder. 

“You still have to be punished for what you did today, though.”

He slipped away from you for a moment to grab a tie - the one he dislikes - from his closet, returning before you could even realize he was gone. 

He demanded you put your hands behind your back, and you complied - even though this admittedly wasn’t your favorite position. After all, it was meant to be a punishment, which is why Kenjirou was doing this. 

“Perfect,” he said after finishing the knot. It was loose, but still kept your arms in place. He admired you as he pulled a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on. “You are _perfect_. I think you’re finally ready to get what you want, Y/N.”

And then, he quite literally _slammed_ his cock into you. He was far from gentle, but you were just happy that you were finally getting to feel him inside you. 

But he’d push you to the brink, his hips making fierce contact with your ass as he thrusted into you again and again. He was moaning and groaning and cursing, you were whining and nearly screaming his name. You were sure the grip he had on your hips would cause a bruise, but he was far from concerned about leaving marks. 

“I’m close,” he warned. “I need you to cum for me, Y/N.” 

You whined, “_Kenji…_” knowing that you weren’t going to cum any time soon. While you still felt amazing, being bent over the bed with your hands tied wasn’t the greatest position for you - Kenjirou wasn’t _exactly_ touching you where you needed him to. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked knowingly.

“Can… can I flip over?” 

“Have you had enough of your punishment?” he asked with a dry chuckle. “Have you learned not to tease me during important meetings?” 

“Yes,” you said with a nod, “I-I’m sorry, Kenji.” 

He pulled out of you and helped you flip over, and you were finally met with his strong gaze once again. “I’m not buying your apology, but I’ll give in and make you cum. Only because I’d feel bad otherwise - not because you deserve it.” 

You nodded as he entered you once again, but this time was much different than before. 

He pulled your legs up to wrap around his waist as he dipped into you precisely - after all the years you had been together, he knew exactly how to fuck you to make you scream, shake - and, specifically, cum. He knew all of your tricks. And he never struggled to push you over the edge - it was as if you were completely weightless and all he had to do was blow on you for you to fall right over. 

Yet every time, you were amazed at his skill. 

“What’s taking so long?” he asked, his tone demanding. “Cum for me _now_, Y/N.” 

You gasped at his words, because you were _so_ close. Just a little bit more… 

“_Now_, Y/N, cum for me right fucking now, or - _fuck_ \- or I’m going to cum and you won’t get to - _fuck_, you’re so tight, _goddammit_, _please_ cum for me, Y/N.” 

He was so desperate to get you there so he could cum, too - he refused to do it before you, but you were making it difficult. Honestly, he was convinced that you were holding back on purpose - until he felt your walls pulsing around him in that familiar way he loved, and he knew you were cumming. 

“Good girl - _fuck_, you’re my good girl, Y/N, keep cumming on my cock _just like that_ -” and your body was begging him to cum with you so he did - his hips moved fast, chasing that high only you could give him. 

He finally came with a loud groan after thrusting into you one final time, filling the condom as he moaned your name into the crook of your neck. And he’s sure he’s never felt that good, that you’ve managed to make him feel better than he ever has. He knows he has that same thought every time he gets to do this with you, but he means it - somehow, you just have that effect on him.

But Kenjirou calmed down quickly, knowing that this still isn’t over. He can revel in this feeling later - he had to tend to you. He pulled out of you slowly, throwing out the condom.

With his arms around your waist he helped you sit up, and then he untied the gaudy tie keeping your hands in place. After making sure it hasn’t left any marks on your skin, he let you stretch while he got a pair of underwear on, still catching his breath. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, making his way to the bed to lay down. You only nod. “Come here.” 

You do as he says; his arms are open for you to lay on his chest, and you made yourself comfortable as he wrapped the blanket around you. 

“You did so well,” he told you, rubbing your arms slowly. “You made me feel so amazing, thank you for being so good for me - are you alright? You enjoyed it, right?” 

You nodded and sleepily replied, “It was really good, Kenji.” 

“Do you need anything? Do you want to have a bath?” 

“A nap sounds good.” 

Kenjirou knew if that’s what you wanted, that’s what he’d have to let you have. But he also knew that as soon as you fell asleep, he’d sneak away to shower - at least, if you even let him get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	8. day 8 - akaashi keiji - massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring: honestly just really sweet love from my baby boy keiji… oh also he says kitten a lot cuz… u know… its keiji and i’m me*  
fem reader

It was as if Keiji had some sort of sixth sense when it came to you. **  
**

You weren’t sure how, but any time you needed something, Keiji knew before you could get the chance to tell him. Sometimes you were convinced he could read your mind - that’s how well he knew you. 

It goes without saying that when you don’t feel well, he knew it. He could so easily tell your mind and body were exhausted that it was as if you were carrying a sign that said, “_I feel like shit!_” In reality, all you had to do was sit down next to him in order for him to know. 

You had your tells that he was always watching out for. If your hair was messier than normal, he knew you’d been running your hand through it more than you needed to - a sign something was stressing you out. If you’d been biting your nails, something was probably upsetting you. And if you changed out of your uncomfortable work clothes before finding him in the living room, you were probably _too_ happy to be away from work. 

And today, you were three for three. 

He heard you get home before he saw you. As usual, he was waiting for you on the couch, having just arrived home from work himself. He was excited to see you and offer to take you out for dinner - while you immediately went to your shared room. 

He decided to follow you there rather than wait for you to come find him, and he stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame as he watched you unbutton your shirt. 

You didn’t look up at him, instead you focused on getting out of your clothes. When you finally stood in your bra and underwear, he spoke up. 

“How are you, babe?” 

You gave him nothing but a blank stare and a shrug as you pushed your now frizzy - though undeniably cute - hair out of your face. 

“Today was a big day, wasn’t it?” 

Another shrug. “Just a lot of running errands for everyone. Not much else.” 

“What about that promotion?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you said with a deep sigh. Keiji understood. He got the hint. “Have you seen that blue t-shirt I like?” 

He pushed off of the wall and approached you. “It’s in the washer.” He took your hand in his, glancing down at your ragged nails. “You don’t need it, though. Lay down, kitten, let me help you relax.” 

“Keiji -”

“_Kitten_.” 

There was still work you had to do; it was your turn to make dinner, and your closet needed organizing, and there was still an assignment from work you had to do. But you decided to heed Keiji’s warning, in the hopes of avoiding an argument. 

Because Keiji would _definitely_ argue over this. 

“I have a lot to do,” you sighed as you sat on the edge of the bed. 

He followed you with his hands behind his back. “We’ll order in for dinner. Anything else that has to be done can wait until tomorrow.” 

You had nothing to say, so you didn’t reply. 

With a kiss on your forehead, Keiji said, “now lay down, kitten. You need to relax.” 

You let yourself fall back, your arms landing above your head. Somehow, you felt too stressed out to be laying down - there was just too much to be done for you to be doing nothing.

“On your stomach,” he said with a laugh. “Unless that’s where you want me to give you your massage.” 

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” you huffed as you rolled over. 

“Stomach massages are definitely a thing,” he told you, his hands hovering over your midsection. “You might be too ticklish for them, though.” 

You felt his fingers wiggling towards your waist, and you grabbed for his wrists before he could get any closer to tickling you. 

“Keiji, no_!_” 

“I’m just playing, let me go,” he laughed. You huffed and did as he asked, folding your arms and resting your head on them. 

Keiji put his large hand flat on the small of your back while listening intently to your breathing. 

“Relax, kitten. Deep breaths.” 

He breathed with you, slow and deep as both of his hands moved up your back - eventually hitting the road block that was your bra strap. 

His voice was quiet when he asked, “Can I take this off?” and when you nodded he helped you remove it. 

And then he continued the upward strokes on your back for a few minutes, slowly building up to apply more pressure. His hands were big and warm and familiar, and he caressed you gently as his thumbs worked into your muscles. 

He was no professional, so he wasn’t pulling out any tricks or special moves - he has, however, done this for you many times. Because of that he’s done minimal research, and so he understands how to give you a _good enough_ massage. 

For you, it was more than good enough. You could have fallen asleep laying there as he did as he pleased to your body, somehow knowing exactly where, how, and when to touch you. The stress of the day was being pulled away by Keiji’s knowing hands. 

They moved even lower, gliding over your butt to your thighs, and he treated them the same; gentle, low pressure, tender movements, going from your left leg to your right. 

The soft sighs you were letting out were like music to Keiji’s ears; he didn’t have to ask if he was making you feel good because those cute noises were telling him everything he needed to know. 

He sat down on the bed next to you and moved his hands back up to your back, gently rubbing your skin while he checked up on you. “Are you relaxed?” 

You nodded and gave a quiet hum, making Keiji smile. 

Again, his hand slid down and over your ass, resting on your thigh. 

“Your muscles are just so _stiff_,” he said, attempting his best masseuse impersonation. “You should really work on honing your positive energy and embedding it into your stiff muscles -”

“You should work on shutting the hell up,” you replied, to which Keiji laughed much louder than he intended to.

“Okay, you’re right, I’ll hush… you are pretty stiff, though,” he said, sliding his hands back up to your butt and giving it a good squeeze, “especially _here_ -”

“_Keiji!_” 

“I’m kidding! _Somewhat_…” 

Your muscles did feel quite tense - especially in your thighs. He may have to take you to a real masseuse, but until he can make that appointment, he’d have to try his best to relax you himself. 

That’s where he focused, his hands going around from your outer thigh to the inside, applying what he thought to be the right amount of pressure. He continued that movement until he got to the top of your leg. 

And he noticed that the higher up your leg he got, each time his hands rounded out to your inner thigh, your sighs turned into soft whimpers. 

The inside of your legs was sensitive. Keiji was caressing you seemingly innocently, but you knew that he knew what he was doing. He was going just high enough to give you the thought, but didn’t give you anything you were imagining. He focused one hand on the inside of your leg, firmly moving upwards, and he could see your hips jerking. 

You were _attempting_ to grind into the bed, though he wasn’t sure how successful the movements were. Either way, he couldn’t have you doing that. 

He left one hand lingering on your leg and placed his other on the small of your back. “Kitten… relax. Deep breaths for me.”

As you took your first deep inhale, he trailed up to right between your legs. He pressed his hand flat against you, and your response was a long, quiet whine. 

You were so warm, and he could feel you throbbing against is fingers. You were still wearing your cotton underwear - he could tell they were already quite wet. 

He wasn’t going to tease you, as much as he wanted to. Keiji only wanted you to relax, to feel good, to be calm after your bad day. 

When he didn’t move, you started to get needy. “Keiji, please…” 

“Shh, kitten, don’t get antsy - we have all the time in the world.” 

You nodded, and tried your best to suppress your desire. He was right. This was calming, and you shouldn’t try to speed things up. 

His fingertips pressed firmly against your clit and moved in slow, small circles. “Keep your breathing steady, Y/N,” he told you, watching as you nodded in response. “You’re doing so well.” 

You were convinced Keiji had magical hands, and right now he was giving you more pleasure than you could handle. But you still felt like you needed more - you couldn’t stop yourself from whining and moaning and squirming. 

But he wasn’t happy with that. The more you moved around, the less relaxed you were. 

“Kitten, you’ve got to stay still… You don’t need to move around. I’ll take care of you, baby, just stay still for me. Let me take care of you.” 

His fingers sped up after that, and you steadied your breathing again to focus on how amazing you felt because of him. You didn’t have to lift a finger - Keiji was taking care of you, just like he said he would. 

“That’s it,” he praised, “just focus on me and your breathing and my fingers, kitten. That’s all you need to do right now.” 

A strangled deep breath in, a heavy moan out. Keiji’s fingers slid into your underwear and still didn’t miss a beat. Breathe in deep, hold in your moans, breathe out. 

_“K-Keiji_…” 

“I love your moans, but keep breathing -” 

“Keiji, I-I think I’m gonna cum…” 

He smirked proudly at your words. “That’s okay, kitten, you can cum for me. Whenever you’re ready - don’t hold back.” 

He may have sped up just a bit more to get you there faster - but he definitely didn’t do that on purpose. It was effective, though - you came fast, and you had no thoughts that weren’t involving Keiji as you did so. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so well,” he said, holding your body in place with a hand on your back as you came for him, your moans long and soft. “You’re perfect, kitten, just keep cumming for me.” 

You weren’t sure how long he strung you along with his fingers on your clit; even after your orgasm was over, he didn’t stop. But it felt so good, and you were sure you could lay there forever with his fingers continuing their ministrations on you, his soft voice encouraging you to keep breathing. 

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” you said. 

He slowed down, easing his hand away from you - he didn’t want to end up over-stimulating you too much. 

“You did great, kitten - stay there while I go get you a towel.” 

He was only gone long enough for you to roll over onto your back, and when he returned he gave you a sigh. 

“You weren’t supposed to move.” 

You shrugged, looking up at him with a loose grin. You almost looked drunk. 

“Can I have that towel?” 

He threw it to you and it landed on your face, and then fetched you a change of clothes. 

“I’m really living the high life,” you joked. “Can you dress me, too?” 

“No can do - I prefer _removing_ your clothes.” 

He gave you one of his large t-shirts and watched you put it on, standing patiently with his hands behind his back. 

“Do you need anything?” 

You shook your head and reached out to him, pulling him down to sit next to you. And then you wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

“Thank you, Keiji.” 

“You’re welcome, kitten.” 

You pulled away and looked at him, brushing a stray curl from his face before giving him the smallest kiss on the lips. 

“Lay down, I’ll give you your massage now.”

“I don’t think I need one -”

You cut him off by pushing him down, and then lifting his shirt up, exposing his sculpted muscles underneath. 

“I think you need the stomach massage, Keiji. Now _relax_, you’ve got stiff muscles, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	9. day 9 - yaku morisuke - toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring the usage of sex toys   
fem reader

“Y/N, I’ve got a surprise for you!” **  
**

Surprises from Morisuke were never normal or _necessary_, and were rarely actually for you - so when those words leave his lips, you immediately start to feel uneasy. 

One time, one of his surprises was that he scheduled a two week long beach vacation. For three years in advance. Another one of his surprises was a new pet goldfish. And just last week he’d come into your bedroom shouting the dreaded ‘_S_’ word, only for him to show you he had gotten a _tattoo_. 

You had concluded that his surprises could be literally _anything_ \- it could be as simple as a goldfish he had yet to buy a tank for, or as permanent as the simple tattoo he now had in the crux of his elbow. And while it was interesting at the start of your relationship years ago, by now it was downright stressful. 

So you squeezed your eyes shut and prayed it’d be a bouquet of roses and not a lip piercing. 

When he walked into the kitchen, you peeked one eye open, inspecting his face carefully. It was clean of metal - thank goodness. 

He dropped a medium sized box on the counter with a loud thud, the smile on his face a mischievous one. 

“What did you do?” you asked carefully.

“Well, I was up late a few nights ago.”

“As usual.” 

“Leave my sleeping patterns out of this,” he said. “_Anyway_ \- I saw an ad online for something that looked… interesting. And I knew we had to have it. So I bought it. And here it is!” 

He gestured to the brown box, as if there was any indication of what’s inside it. And when he finally opened it and pulled out the surprise, you were genuinely caught off guard.

“No.” 

“Come on, baby, let me use it on you -” 

_“Why?” _

“Because it’ll be fun! It said ‘orgasm every time,’ so it’s got to be good!” 

You couldn’t believe he bought a sex toy. A bright pink one, no less. 

“Mori - why?” 

“I don’t remember exactly what I was thinking, but…” 

There was a beat of silence as Morisuke tried to come up with an argument in his favor - but he came up empty. 

He put his hands on your shoulders to say, “Look, baby, I’ve got to leave for work now but please, just think about it, okay?” 

You sighed. “Okay.” 

His hands moved to your waist, pulling your body against his. “And tonight when I get home… if you want, we can use these toys and I’ll take care of you, okay, baby?” 

He was obviously attempting to seduce you - throwing in that extra sweet baby to punctuate his sentence, but you only heard one word. 

“_Toys_? As in you bought more than one?!” 

He scurried out the door, leaving you alone with the box of surprises. 

And you didn’t touch them the entire day. In fact, you took them to the bedroom, put the box on Mori’s night stand, and honestly forgot about them as you went about your normal day. 

Mori got home later than usual due to a meeting that ran much longer than he expected, so you were already in bed by the time you saw him again. 

“You’re going to bed early,” he said, beginning to change out of his work clothes. 

You sat up, “I didn’t have anything else to do. It’s boring when you get home late.” 

“I know, baby, I’ll try to make it up to you and get home early tomorrow, okay?” 

You nodded, and after he got his sweatpants on he jumped into bed with you. 

“You ate dinner, right?” 

“Yeah, there’s some for you in the kitchen.” 

“You mean there’s nothing in here for me to eat?” 

He pulled you close to him as you laughed, pointing out how cheesy he is. 

“I thought it was a pretty good line,” he argued. “I’m not hungry for anything but you, baby.” 

He rolled on top of you as his lips softly kissed your neck, in a trail leading toward your chest. Your low cut tank-top caught his eye the moment he walked into the room, and it made your collarbones and chest perfect targets for his lips. 

“You smell good,” he noted, his nose brushing your collarbone. 

“New shampoo.” 

“Well you should keep using it,” he said, taking a deep breath of your sweet scent. 

You hummed and allowed him to do as he pleased - his hand snuck up your shirt, and he pulled it off of you easily. 

While he was focused on your breasts - and he was very focused on them - you were distracted. You could see the box from this morning in the corner of your eye, and as much as you hated to admit it, the curiosity about it was eating you alive.

You at least wanted to see which ones he bought. And who knows, maybe one of them would catch your eye. 

“Mori.” 

His wide eyes looked up at you, your nipple in his mouth, and he quickly let it go. “Hm?” 

“The box is over there.” 

“…the box?” 

He turned around to look where you were gesturing. 

“Oh! The box!” 

He looked back at you, not catching your eye roll. 

“Want to try them?” 

“Just… let me see them.” 

He hops up and gets the box, emptying its contents on the bed. 

There were multiple, but honestly less than you expected. You knew Morisuke had a habit of going all out when online shopping, but it seems like he chose these items with care.

Really, he just bought multiple different vibrators. The bright pink rabbit vibe called _Malibu Minx_ is what caught your eye at first - but not for good reason. It was big. And bright. And you did not want it inside you. 

There was a small purple one in the shape of a bullet - literally called _The Bullet Vibe_. You weren’t really interested in that one, either. 

A white one that looked like a microphone was familiar to you - you knew those are really common, but it didn’t look like it’d give you much pleasure. 

There were a couple other boxes, as well as a bottle of lube, but you just felt overwhelmed. You looked up to Mori, who had a big grin on his face. 

“Want me to pick?” 

“Just get an… easy one, okay?” 

He must have had this planned, because he didn’t hesitate to grab one. 

_The Womanizer. _

The name alone was intimidating - but you decided to just trust him. 

He sat between your legs and opened the box, pulling the contraption out, along with its instructions. 

The toy was small, with a head that looked something like a suction cup.

He started to enthusiastically read the instructions: “Meet _The Womanizer_: the revolutionary air-powered clit stimulator! _The Womanizer_ uses waves of air pressure to drive your clit wild. It comes with 2 silicone suction tips, so you can use the one that fits your clit the best.” He stopped reading to pick up the toy, glancing down at the silicone tip attached to it. “Does this one fit you?” 

“How should I know?”

“…We’ll just say yes. …The tip fits around your clit, while _The Womanizer_ uses puffs of air for stimulation – making it feel similar to oral sex!”

“So why don’t we just… have oral sex?”

“Baby, sh, I’m reading. 100% waterproof… eight stimulation modes… clean before using - I’ll be right back.” 

You groaned as he quickly ran to the bathroom to clean the toy. This seemed like way more trouble than it’s worth, and by now you weren’t even in the mood for this. 

When he returned he quite literally hopped onto the bed, and then crawled on top of you. 

“Are you ready to be _womanized_?” 

“_Morisuke_.”

He giggled, “what? You don’t think that was funny?” 

Even though you were laughing, you said, “_no_.” 

“Well, I’m going to need verbal consent, baby. The instructions said so.” 

“Just take off my underwear and use that _thing_ so I can prove that this was a bad idea.” 

“We’ll see,” he said with a grin, tugging your underwear off as you instructed him to. 

He positioned the suction-cup like head at your clit, and with a kiss on your cheek asked, “Are you ready?” 

You hurried him along, so he flicked the toy onto the first setting. 

And your eyes widened. 

“Holy _shit_.” 

“What? Are you okay -” 

“_Turn it up higher_.” 

He hit the button a couple of times - unsure if anything was even happening - and you gripped his shoulder tight. 

“_Holy shit._” 

“Does it feel good?” 

You looked at him with what he thought was a worried expression, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah it does - _ah, oh, fuck_!” 

It _really did_ feel like oral sex - it felt exactly like Mori’s mouth, but with much more controled pressure. 

“_Mori_,” you moaned, throwing your head back on the pillow, “fuck, _Morisuke!_” 

“You’re moaning my name and_ I’m_ not even touching you.” 

“Shut up, I’m about to cum,_ shut up_.” 

“Already?” 

“_Mori_ -” 

“Go on and cum, baby, please hurry and cum for me,” he begged as he turned the toy up again, as high as it would go. “I _need_ you to cum for me, baby girl.” 

Your hips jerked as you searched for your orgasm, but you didn’t have to - the toy was basically pulling it out of you. You dug your nails into Mori’s shoulder as you came with a loud groan - it felt like your body was exploding into fireworks and that toy was the spark that set you aflame. 

It was intense, but it was short. You pulled at Morisuke’s wrist to get him to turn it off when you were finished. 

“Holy shit.” 

You both managed to say it in unison as you attempted to catch your breath; Mori threw the toy onto the bed. 

“That was hot,” he told you. “_Really_ fucking hot.” 

“It felt _good_. This was officially a good idea.”

He mentally patted himself on the back, and then caught your lips for a small kiss. 

“Which one should we try next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	10. day 10 - bokuto koutarou - cock worship + deep throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring blow jobs, cock worship, a mildly dominant bokuto, a very possessive bokuto who likes being called ace, and lots o’ dirty talk*  
gender neutral reader

After a long day at the gym, there’s nothing Bokuto loved more than coming home to you. He always managed to get lonely on the days his volleyball team didn’t have practice, so knowing he had you to spend his day with made him feel much better. 

Because of that, his off days were often his favorite days. And you always had a way of making them special… 

Koutarou had quite a strict routine; he spent an hour and a half at the gym and arrived home at the same time every day. Meaning: if you wanted to do something mischievous, you knew how to pull it off so he’d get home at just the right time. 

But sometimes, it was more fun to tip him off about what you were up to. 

After his first twenty minute set, he pulled his phone out of his pocket just to glance at it, not expecting to find a text from you. And when he opened that text, he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting what you sent. 

You sent two messages. 

_I miss you, Kou _

That one was sweet. But you knew Koutarou would see it at face value. So, to get your point across - and to be a giant tease - you sent him a picture. 

You were doing the washing when you came across Bokuto’s volleyball jersey. He had hung it up to dry the day before, so it was freshly cleaned. That’s when you got your _idea_. 

And Koutarou did not think he’d get that turned on at the sight of you wearing his jersey - and _only_ his jersey. You had the shirt pulled up just enough to show off your bare hip and nothing else, and _fuck_ \- you looked so good in his clothes. 

His gym shorts felt very tight all of a sudden, and he had to close his phone so no one around him saw the photo. He didn’t want to risk anyone seeing you but him. 

And then, he decided to leave the gym early - and immediately go home to you. 

He found you sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for him, still wearing his shirt. And seeing you in person was _much_ better than in a photo. 

“Hi,” you said, “aren’t you home early?” 

“There are way more important things for me to do than lift weights,” he told you, approaching you quickly. “By that, I mean you.” 

You rested your hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. 

“And… I can’t really work out while I’m this hard.” 

“You poor thing.”

“It’s your fault!” 

“Well, do you want me to help you out or not?” 

His answer was to pull your legs around his waist and then lift you off the counter to carry you off to your bedroom. 

“Next time, just be waiting on the bed, babe.” 

“Whatever you say, Ace.” 

His eyes widened while you innocently kissed his smooth cheek. It took _everything_ in him to not push you against the nearest wall and fuck your brains out then and there. 

Instead, he’d force himself to have some control so he could actually enjoy you. You were meant to be _savored_. 

When he placed you on the bed, you gave him the sweetest look as you said, “just hurry, Kou, I _need_ you.”

He pressed kisses up and down your neck and said, “What do you need, baby?” 

“I - I need your dick,” you said honestly. “Please.” 

“Okay, sweetheart, you can have it.” He kissed your cheek and looked down at you with an award winning smile smile. “But you didn’t say _where_ you need it, so… Get on your knees for me.” 

He was excited. You could see it in his golden eyes as you looked up at him, now sat on your knees between his legs, your cheek resting on his knee. 

“You’re so cute,” he said, rubbing the side of your face with his thumb. “But I know a way you’ll be even _cuter_.” 

You giggled, “How?” 

“By having my big cock in your mouth, baby.” He tugged his shorts down just enough to expose himself, and you pulled them down his thick thighs for him. 

“I need it, Kou.” 

“I know you do, honey.” You watched with wide eyes as he stroked himself - you never knew how you’d fit all of him in your mouth but you were always so desperate to try. “I need you, too.”

He pulled your face closer, telling you that you can get started - and god, he needed you to get started. 

He tapped the blunt head of his cock against your lips, and you caught a drop of his precum when he did it. 

“Open that pretty mouth, baby.” 

You did as you were told and opened up, wrapping your lips around his tip. And he immediately groaned and brushed your hair out of your face for you. 

You caught his hand in your own and held onto it tightly - you needed some way to keep yourself anchored to reality - it was hard to keep your mind clear with Koutarou’s girth in your mouth. 

You swirled your tongue once, lapping at the precum and then pulled off of him and moved to his base. And then you pressed opened mouth kisses to his shaft, looking into his eyes as you did so. 

“You’re so big, Kou,” you told him, knowing how much he loved your compliments. “I love your big cock _so much_.” 

“Show me how much you love it, baby.” 

You had teased him enough, so this time when your lips wrapped around him, you took as much of him into your mouth as you could. 

You really had to work up to taking all of him - right now, you didn’t even have _most_ of his length in your mouth. You stroked what was remaining with your hand and started bobbing your head, reveling in the sound of his loud moans. 

“God, your mouth is - _fuck_ \- so fucking good, Y/N, _fuck_.” 

Your eyes were starting to tear up and you put all your focus on not gagging, when Koutarou’s hand moved to the back of your head. 

“I know you can take more of me, baby,” he told you, “I know you can take _all_ of me.” 

He pushed himself deeper, by jerking his hips and pushing your head down, and he fucked your throat with two or three thrusts before you gagged and pushed away. 

“Holy _fuck_, your mouth feels so good,” he groaned. “One more time, baby, you can take it one more time -_ ohhh._” 

You could feel drool dripping from your mouth as Koutarou’s cock assaulted your throat - and you took him for as long as you possibly could, but he was just _too_ big. 

You pushed him away again, this time slipping him out of your mouth, and he pulled his hand out of your hair. 

“Fuck, I want to cum down your throat so fucking bad -” 

Until he looked down at you again and remembered what you were wearing. And that gave him an idea. 

“Never mind - get up here. I’m fucking you while you’re wearing my jersey.” 

He helped you stand and then pushed you to kneel on the bed. 

“I want you on all fours,” he said, lifting your shirt up. “_Fuck_, I love this ass.” 

His strong hand fell down onto your ass cheek like a paddle - he wears number four for a reason. 

“_Kou, please_.” 

“What, baby?” 

“Fuck me with your perfect cock, Ace, please.” 

“Oh, I’ll give it to you, baby - all while you’re wearing my ace number, and god, do you look good wearing _my_ number.” 

And with another slap to your ass, he thrust his cock into you to the hilt. He pushed your head down into the mattress so your ass was up for him and then he pulled out and dipped in again - you felt him even deeper than before. 

“_Koutarou, fuck _-” 

“Do you feel how deep my big dick is inside you, baby?” 

“It feels… _ah_, so good, _Ace_,” you moaned - and Koutarou’s head was _spinning_. 

“Say it again,” he demanded.

“Your perfect cock feels so fucking good inside me -”

“_Again_, tell me how good it feels.” 

“I love being full of you, Kou, you fit so perfectly inside me - _ fuck!”_

Every word you said made the ace’s grin grow more and more - he was fucking you with a wide smile by the time either if you were close. 

“Are you close?” he asked, “Are you close to cumming around this cock, baby?” 

“_Yeah_ -”

“Yeah? Then do it. Cum on my cock, Y/N - so I can cum deep inside you.” 

“_Koutarou_ -”

“Cum for me now, baby - _god, fuck_, you are tight - you’re cumming, aren’t you, baby? I can _tell_.” 

You weren’t able to reply - or even hear what the hell he was saying. And you were squeezing him so tight he could barely move. It felt like the two of you were bonded together, completely joined, and if he moved out of you he’d be ripping of a body part. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he told you, pulling your ass back against him. You were flush against his hips - and he was moving you around like a rag doll. “I’m gonna fill you to the _brim_, baby.”

And he did - with a loud groan that sounded more like a growl. He came inside you as if he was marking his territory - he coated your walls and it was hot, slick, messy. He loved it. You were all his - wearing _his_ jersey, moaning _his_ name with _his_ cum dripping out of you. 

You were his. That’s the only thing he was able to think as he came down from the euphoria you had just given him.

“So perfect,” he mumbled to you, “can you just… stay like this forever?” 

“No - I’m already sore.” 

That perked his ears, and he came out of the fog-like state your perfect body had placed him in and moved away from you, letting you relax on the bed, and then he flipped you over to face him. 

“Your _Ace_ wants to cuddle.” 

“After I clean myself up, _Ace_.”

“No,” he whined, “I like you dirty.” 

You sent him a questioning look, and he clarified: “Only when _I’m_ the one who made you dirty, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	11. day 11 - yamaguchi tadashi - 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring 69′ing. thats….basically it*   
fem reader

Yamaguchi Tadashi had _no fucking clue_ how he got into the position he was currently in. **  
**

But even though he was in complete disbelief, he was _not_ going to question whatever higher power decided to bless him tonight. 

“Tadashi,” you hummed, “aren’t you going to get started?” 

“O-oh, yeah - _yeah_.” 

How did a few kisses between you two lead to _this_? Tadashi didn’t know - but he also didn’t have the time to think about it, because the hottest girl he’d ever known - _you_ \- was currently hovering her _most private place_ over his face - while his cock was about to be in her mouth. 

And Tadashi had no idea what he was doing. He had very little sexual experience, and hadn’t been with someone since his first semester of college a year ago, but right now overthinking things wasn’t an option. 

Because he was finally able to hold your perfect ass, see your delicate pussy, feel your warm mouth; after wanting this for so long, _nothing_ was stopping him now - not even himself. 

You felt his mouth envelop you, his tongue flattening over your entire sex. “Tadashi!” you gasped, causing him to pull back. 

“What?! D-Did I do something wrong?” 

“No!” you said, “you’re perfect, just… don’t stop.” 

There was no way in _hell_ Tadashi would be stopping any time soon. Even when he felt your lips wrap around his cock, he didn’t let his tongue stop moving against you. 

It was hard to do both at the same time - eating you out while you gave him a blow job was more difficult than he expected. But Tadashi wanted to savor you, explore you, appreciate you. He wanted to memorize your every curve, freckle, and imperfection. He wanted to get to know your body in ways no one ever had. 

It didn’t take him long to learn what you liked - after exploring you with his tongue, dipping inside and tasting your walls, he managed to find your clit. That was definitely where you wanted him the most - at least, if the moans that were currently vibrating through to his dick were any indication. 

That’s when he remembered - _oh yeah,_ you were pleasuring him, too. And the feeling of your tongue swirling around the head of his cock was about to make him cum on the spot. 

But then you pulled your mouth off of him, instead using your hand to stroke him slowly. He could feel your forehead resting on his thigh, your hair tickling his skin. 

“Tadashi, fuck - _Tadashi!” _

“Hmm?” 

“You’re too good at this… you’re going to make me cum, Tadashi, _fuck_.” 

His eyes widened at your words - if you cum because of him, he will _not_ know what to do with himself. He’s literally _dreamed_ about making you cum, about how you’d sound and look and taste while you’re at the height of pleasure. He would give _anything_ to make you feel that good. 

In the midst of his deep thought, your hips started moving roughly against his mouth. You told him you were cumming as you were - and he could feel your body shaking on top of him. Tadashi moaned with you, while he fondled your clit with his tongue as quickly as he could. 

This was _hot_. The hottest thing he’d ever experienced - and probably ever will.

He may be imagining things, but he swore you tasted the best while you were cumming. 

He smiled against you when your loud moans turned into soft, quiet whines. 

Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth off of you. “You okay?” 

Without warning, you sat up, turned around and straddled his waist. 

“I didn’t even make you cum,” you pouted. 

He giggled at you - because even though you had just been in a _very_ erotic position on top of him, you still managed to look absolutely adorable afterwards. “It’s okay, Y/N. You still made me feel so amazing.” 

“Well, I’m going to make you feel even better,” you said. “I didn’t expect you to be so good with your tongue…” 

“I didn’t expect that, either…” he said honestly, his cheeks turning a bright, innocent pink. 

“I get to make you feel good now, okay?” 

Tadashi nodded, relaxing underneath you. He was more than ready for whatever you wanted to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	12. day 12 - ukai keishin - public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring sex in a public place, dirty talk, also lots of dialogue and probably too much story lmao*  
fem reader

“Hello, Ukai!” **  
**

“What are you doing here?!” 

“This is a convenience store and I needed a few things -”

“We’re closed, Y/N.” 

You glanced over your shoulder. “Huh. Weird. The sign still says _open_.” 

“Goddammit,” he said under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just get your tampons and get out.” 

“I don’t need _tampons_,” you replied. “I need dish soap. And rice. And cigarettes.” 

“Oh, you taking up smoking again?” 

“Yeah - my shitty boyfriend is driving me to give them another try.” 

You could hear his sigh from across the store. He brushed a hand through his hair, pulling off the headband keeping it in place. 

“You’re going to drive me to smoke something harder.”

“You can hardly handle smoking pot, _babe_.” 

He lit up a cigarette in hopes of it somehow drowning out your annoying voice. And you dropped your things onto the counter next to the register, looking up at him with a condescending grin. 

“Will that be all?” 

“That’s all.” 

“Thought you only needed rice,” he grumbled as he scanned your extra items. 

“Why do you care what I buy, Ukai?” 

“Will you stop calling me that? Your total is 17.82.” 

“What would you rather me call you while we aren’t on speaking terms?” 

He held his hand out for your money; you made sure to brush his hand with yours, he made sure to grasp the tip of your finger when he wrapped his hand around your cash. “I’d rather you not call me anything.”

“_Got it_.” 

He sighed again. He shouldn’t have said that. But it was too late now - it had been said, and you were pissed. 

Rather, you were _more_ pissed. And he didn’t even know what you’d spent two weeks being pissed about - which made _him_ pissed. 

He bagged your things and said, “give me a few minutes and I’ll walk you home.” 

“No.” 

“I wasn’t asking you. I was telling you.” 

“Are you going to hold my hand when we cross the street, too?” 

“Depends, are you going to let me?” 

“_No_. And I don’t need you to walk me there.” 

“I don’t care,” he replied, pulling off his white apron. “It’s dark. And that dress is bordering on _too_ revealing. You aren’t leaving here alone.” 

“I got here just fine by myself, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, and you shouldn’t have. Why didn’t you just call and tell me to bring you this shit -” 

“Why are you suddenly acting like you care, Ukai?” 

“You know I don’t like you walking alone at night -” he paused to draw from his cigarette, “you’re going to be the fucking death of me, Y/N.” 

“Right back at you.” You reached across the counter and grabbed your grocery bag. “I’ll be leaving now. I’ll make sure to go to a different store from now on.” 

“No, Y/N,” he said, reaching across to grab your wrist. “You aren’t going to do that. And you aren’t walking home alone.” 

“You aren’t my father -”

“You’re really pissing me off, Y/N, just stay here!” 

“What do I get out of doing that?”

He dropped your wrist. “I dunno. Stay and find out.”

As he sat down in his stool, he tossed you his pack of cigarettes. You pulled one out and used a lighter from the stand on the counter light it. 

“If you would have been doing your job and locked up on time, I wouldn’t have been able to come in.” 

He sat back in his chair, propping his feet up on the counter. “Yeah, well, maybe I was hoping you’d stop by.” 

You scoffed, “I’m sure you were just _thrilled_ at the thought of seeing me.” 

“You obviously came here on purpose -”

“And I won’t make that mistake again,” you said as you walked around the counter to grab the ash tray that sat on the table behind Ukai. 

He gave you a heavy glare, one you couldn’t look away from as you ashed your cigarette. 

“Look,” he started, pulling his feet down to sit up straight. “Can you just drop it, please?” 

“Drop _what_?” 

“Your mood. Whatever it is that we’re fighting over. Can’t you just let it go?” 

“Don’t you have work to be doing?” 

“Nope.” 

You rolled your eyes and put out the last half of your cigarette in the ashtray. “Well I’m ready to go home, and I’m leaving with or without you.” 

“No, you aren’t,” he replied, grabbing your arm and pulling you back to face him. He was smirking up at you - god dammit, he was handsome. “And I’m not ready to go yet.” 

“You’re annoying.” 

“You just realizing that?” he smirked. His hand slid down to catch your hand in his. “I don’t care how annoyed you are - I’m not leaving until we kiss and make up.” 

“Pass.” 

“_Pass?!_ You mean you don’t want to kiss this face?” 

“No, I don’t - and you can stop trying to make me laugh.” 

“That is definitely not what I’m doing,” he replied. “I just don’t want you to be angry anymore. Honestly, you’re really annoying when you’re mad, and I really hate sleeping alone.” 

You tugged your hand out of his, “I’m sure you do.” 

“It’s true! You’ve been sleeping in my bed since high school, Y/N - it feels different when there isn’t a you sized lump behind me.” 

You didn’t have anything to say back - honestly, he made a good argument. You didn’t like sleeping alone either, although you _definitely_ weren’t going to tell him that. 

“I know you miss me too - you don’t have a good poker face, Y/N.” 

“I’m not dropping it,” you retorted. 

“Do you even remember what we’re fighting over?” 

_Shit. _

“I… _duh_, of course I do.” 

“Then do you care to jog my memory?” 

When you didn’t reply, he didn’t hesitate to stand up while snickering at you. 

“That’s what I thought. Now come here - one kiss and we’ll be all made up.” 

“I’m not forgiving you that easily,” you mumbled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to your grumpy ass. As soon as you remember what the hell you’re even mad about.” 

His big hands came up to rest on either side of your face and then he pressed a sloppy kiss to your lips - and he didn’t care that you weren’t bothering to kiss him back. 

“That’s better,” he mumbled. “I’ve missed kissing you so much.” 

“I bet.” 

“I have,” he said. “And I’ve missed doing _other things_ even more.” 

“Why are you always so dirty -”

“Not _always_! I’m just saying, the offer is on the table…” 

“You want to do it now?!” 

_“_I mean… I _have_ been staring at your ass since you walked in.”

“Of course you have - _hey_!”

His hand clapped down on your ass, grabbing himself a handful and interrupting whatever the hell you were saying. 

“What if I make it up to you right now?” 

“_Here?_” 

“Where else? Turn around for me.” 

You turned around. “I don’t know - your bedroom that’s literally right upstairs - _Keishin!”_

“I can’t wait that long,” he retorted after slapping your ass once again. “We’re the only ones down here, so why not?” 

“Because anyone could walk in.” 

It was too late for you to make arguments - Keishin already had himself pressed up against you, and he was hard. 

“Just let me fulfill my fantasy of fucking you over this counter, okay?” 

“_This_ is your fantasy?” you snorted, hiking your dress up for him. 

“One of them.” He pushed you to bend over the counter as he unzipped his pants. “I’ll be quick, don’t worry.” 

“I’m sure you’ll cum as fast as always - don’t forget a _condom_.” 

“I’m wearing one, calm down,” he said as he was rolling it on - he pulled it from his wallet. “I learned my lesson last month.” 

“Good, now hurry before anyone walks in.” 

He pressed kisses to your neck as he said, “Is this what you came here for, Y/N?”

“_Maybe_.” 

“I can tell. You could’ve worn less incriminating panties, you know.” 

You smirked to yourself - you wore his favorite pair,_ just in case. _

Keishin pulled the thin fabric to the side just enough to slide himself into you slowly - you felt his warm breath on your shoulder as he filled you. 

“_God_, I’ve missed you,” he said with a grin. “My hand just isn’t the same.” 

“My vibrator does a pretty good job.” 

“_Bullshit_,” he breathed. His pace was slow and steady - just like he loved it. 

“Well… it doesn’t talk, so it’s already got one up on you.” 

“What, you don’t like my dirty talk, baby?” 

That nickname was absolutely your weakness. His voice was so deep and throaty; his words were matter of fact. There was just something about the way he addressed you that way, speaking directly to you that made your knees go weak. 

Even though you had been with the man since high school, the flame he lit in your heart was still burning - though you hated to admit it, because he never stopped teasing you for it. 

“Just go _harder_, Keishin,” you demanded, and he obeyed with a short nod. He reached around you to brace himself on the counter so he could thrust as hard as he knew you needed him to. 

“I’ve missed this so much, fuck,” Keishin moaned. “I told you I’d be quick.” 

“You’re always quick,” you replied. 

“I won’t cum ‘til you do, I’m not _impolite_.” 

“_If_ you can make me cum.” 

You heard him scoff - and knew you had pushed him far enough when his thrusts got harder, faster, deeper. And fuck, it felt good. Partnered with his familiar deep moans, you knew you were a goner. 

You were putty in his hands - both of you knew that. 

“Imagine if someone walked in right now, baby… imagine the look on their face when they walked in on this beautiful girl being fucked over the counter - _fuck_, this is so hot.” 

“Keishin… _please_,” you begged - and you didn’t even know what you were begging for. 

“You better hurry and cum,” he taunted, “you don’t want to get caught, do you? Cum for me, baby.” 

His thrusts were strong, his moans were ragged, his words were way too hot - you couldn’t take it. You’ve needed this for two weeks now, and there was absolutely no holding back your orgasm. 

“_Yes_, cum for me - god, I’m cumming, too, _fuck, Y/N!_” 

It felt perfect. Truth be told your vibrator was no where near good enough - nothing was good enough but him, nothing and no one else could make you feel this amazing. You didn’t think the feeling would ever end - your body was screaming for him, you were moaning his name over and over and over, the fire he’d lit in your heart was spreading _everywhere_. 

When his movements stopped, you began calming down - and his voice pulled you above water.

“God, it feels good to not be fighting.” 

Your response was a nod as you forced yourself to stand up straight after he pulled out. Your back strained, your knees were weak, and you could hardly hold your eyes open. 

Keishin pulled your underwear up for you and gave you a kiss on your forehead. 

“Nice to have you back,” he said with a wink. “Wait here ‘til I lock up.” 

“Can’t I just wait for you in bed?” 

“Who said you could stay over?” 

You scoffed as he chuckled to himself, and you hopped up on the counter to wait for him. Looking down at his pack of cigarettes that sat next to you, you found yourself in deep thought. And then… 

“I remembered what we’re fighting over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	13. day 13 - kyoutani kentarou - intercural sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring intercural sex*  
gender neutral reader
> 
> Intercrural sex is a type of non-penetrative sex, in which a person places their penis between the receiving partner’s thighs and thrusts to create friction.

There were a lot of reasons Kentarou didn’t particularly enjoy coming to practice - besides loud ass Oikawa and rude ass Yahaba, your sexy ass only added to his list of annoyances. 

Did you have to wear such short shorts? He couldn’t take his eyes off of your butt - unless it was to look over to your thighs. And _holy shit_, your thighs were hot. 

By the end of practice Kentarou was nothing but desperate for you. And he knew that you knew it - he was absolutely dreading the teasing you’d probably put him through.

As always, he stayed until you were ready to go - which was when everyone else had already left. You were the one responsible with locking up - after the _oh so smart_ captain managed to lose the gym’s keys… twice. 

He was hiding in the locker room from his annoying teammates when you came to get him. 

“You ready to go?” 

He gave a short nod, and you walked closer to the bench he was sitting on. 

“You okay?” 

He nodded again, and you gave him a smirk before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I saw you watching me all practice,” you hummed, resting your arms on his shoulders. 

“What else would I be looking at?” 

“The ball, Kentarou.” 

“I don’t care about the ball, I want to be looking at you.” Even though he sounded grumpy, you could find the sweetness in his words. “You shouldn’t wear such short shorts if you want me to focus on practice.” 

“Oh, so it’s my fault now?” you giggled. You traced his sharp jawline with your finger - the usual tenseness that was there melted away underneath your touch. “I like knowing you’re looking at me. I’m looking at you, too, you know.” 

He wanted to roll his eyes, because he didn’t understand why you’d be looking at him. But he didn’t - he didn’t want to break eye contact with you. 

“I especially like seeing how tight those shorts get after I bend down a few times.” 

He had nothing to say - what you said was true. There was no hiding the effect you had on him. 

“Do you want some help taking care of that?” 

He nodded immediately; he needed you _bad_. And when you kissed him, he was sure you were gonna give yourself to him - until you pulled away. 

“I’m gonna need more than a nod,” you said, backing away from him. “Unless you don’t _really_ want me -”

Kentarou _really_ hated when you did this. Why on earth would you say something like that? He doesn’t just want you - he fucking _needed_ you. And he’d do anything to get you. 

So he shot up and went after you, sandwiching you between himself and the wall. 

“Stop saying that. You know it’s not true.” 

You nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

With the purest puppy dog eyes and a deep breath he said, “please, Y/N.” 

It was like you had sanded away all of his rough edges. He couldn’t explain it - you just had that effect on him. He wanted to whisper sweet things to you on a Saturday morning. He wanted to take you on picnics and not care about the bugs that’d annoy the shit out of him. He wanted to make love to you - he wanted you to tease him, to control him, to take power over him. 

And he would say please as many times as he needed to, because you’re _you_. You made him feel comfortable enough to get away with it. 

“What do you need, babe?” 

“You,” he breathed, his forehead falling against yours. He glanced down your body to your thighs - your gorgeous fucking thighs. He had to get his hands on them. “Here.” 

“Here?” you asked knowingly, squeezing your legs together. 

“Yeah.” 

The sight was jaw dropping - he didn’t understand how the hell you were real, or why you were with him. 

“Please.” 

Your answer was a kiss to his lips. “Can you hurry? We’ve got to be out of here in… less than five minutes.” 

“Yeah,” he said, the whispers of a moan on the edge of his voice. He was about to cum just at the sight of you - he’s sure he’d bust the moment his dick slides between your perfect legs. 

And he held on tight to the outside of your thighs as he did just that: slid himself between them. Typically this called for lube, but right now he wasn’t missing it. You were warm and soft and sexy, and you were moaning softly just for him - it was perfect. 

Your lips attached to his tan neck and that only added to his pleasure. He’s sure his face looked angry - you had told him before his sex-face was the same as his pissed-off-face - but he didn’t let himself care. 

He got lost in you. In your sweet scent, your soft touch, your pretty face. His toes were tingling as he kept rocking his hips towards you, getting faster and faster and faster until he was right about to cum. 

He never knew whether he should warn you or not, but he spoke before he even realized what he was saying. “I-I’m cumming, Y/N.”

And then he did - pulling away and letting it land on the front of your legs. He bit down onto your shoulder hard, and you’d definitely scold him for it later, but he couldn’t help it. 

Now, he felt like he’d just woken up - that the aching in his groin was gone and he could finally focus on other things. For starters, pulling up his shorts. And then, cleaning you up. 

He grabbed a towel and knelt in front of you and wiped your legs clean. Your hand fell to rest in his short hair, scratching it softly, and his lips felt magnetized to your skin. And he found himself already getting turned on as he kissed up towards the end of your shorts. 

Kentarou couldn’t stand how easily he could just lose himself in you.

“You can keep doing that when we get home,” you told him, pulling him right out of his trance. This time, he let himself roll his eyes. 

Disappointed, he stood up, and you kissed his lips sweetly. 

Impatient as ever, he said “Let’s go. I don’t want to wait.” 

You made sure to walk in front of him on the walk home - just so he had a nice view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	14. day 14 - tsukishima kei - fingering + orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring fingering and orgasm denial*  
fem reader

“_Why_ are you awake?” 

The scratchy voice of your boyfriend came out of nowhere - nearly making you jump. 

“Do you even know what time it is?” he asked with his lips pressed right against your ear. 

And there was your problem again - that familiar throbbing between your legs that was the only reason you were awake. 

Kei’s arm wrapped around your waist and pulled your back against his chest. “Go to sleep.” 

His deep breathing replaced the previous silence now that you were so much closer to him. But he wasn’t asleep yet - his fingers were delicately running along the skin of your stomach, where your shirt had risen up. 

And his touch was setting you on fire - if he moved his fingers just a bit lower, you’d be feeling so good. But instead, his innocent touch was driving you _crazy_. 

You had been aching for him to touch you for what felt like hours, though, so you’d take what you could get. You didn’t even hear yourself when you let out a moan, and you weren’t aware of your movements when your hips jerked forward. 

“_Kei_…” 

“Oh… _that’s_ why you’re awake.” 

Of course he had you figured out, but it’s not like you were trying to hide it. 

You tried to push his hand down lower, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“You need me to help you fall asleep?” he asked with a scoff, to which you nodded. “Then you’ll have to ask nicely. I could just go back to sleep and let you handle this on your own.” 

Just the thought of having to settle for your own fingers made you whine. “Kei… please, I really, really need your fingers, please.” 

“Will you be able to sleep afterwards?” he asked as his hand traveled down between your legs. Not bothering to reply, you raised your shirt up and he pressed his hand flat against you, your underwear being a barricade between his skin and yours. 

“Jesus, Y/N… you’re _soaked_.” 

“I can’t help it…” 

“What have you been thinking about?” he asked. 

“You,” you admitted, while attempting to grind into Kei’s hand. 

“What about me?” 

“You… finger fucking me…” 

You couldn’t see, but he rolled his eyes at you. “You sound desperate. If I finger you, you’ll be able to sleep?” 

“Yeah, yes, _yes_.” 

Pressing kisses up your neck, he said, “Fine. I’ll be nice and give you what you want.” 

You waited not-so-patiently for Kei’s fingers to finally make contact with you - as soon as he had your underwear pulled to the side, two digits pressed into you. 

You gave an audible sigh of relief as your body finally relaxed against Kei - for the entire night, you were aching for his touch. Your body was tense with need, and you couldn’t think of anything else but Kei’s long, slender fingers. 

And now you finally had them. His movements were slow, which you appreciated. 

“Feel better?” 

You couldn’t reply - you were lost as his fingers steadily pumped in and out of you. And he didn’t care that you weren’t replying, although usually he’d demand a response. 

“You’re tight,” he told you, pushing his fingers until they were knuckle deep inside of you. It was as if your body was pulling him in, begging him to be closer. 

His movements were perfect. He knew he was good at fingering you - that’s why he was always so willing to do it any time you asked. You’re sure he gets a confidence boost from hearing your unwavering moans. 

“You feel… _so good_, Kei.” 

“Mhm.” 

“I think I’m gonna cum -” 

“_No_.” It’d been less than three minutes, and he wasn’t going to let you cum that easily. You’d woken him up with your constant tossing and turning - he was going to get some fun out of this. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to finger fuck you… but you never said anything about cumming on my fingers -” 

“_Kei, please_ -” 

“No,” he smirked, “that wasn’t part of the deal, Y/N.” 

“I’m - I’m really close.” 

“I can tell,” he said, “you get_ so tight_ when you’re close, Y/N. But if you cum, I’ll stop.” 

“_Don’t stop_ -” 

“Then don’t cum.” 

You groaned and then grabbed his wrist, forcing him to slow down. “_Okay_. I won’t.” 

You _really_ had to focus on not cumming - and you hated when Kei did this, because you knew he meant what he said. He really would stop everything if you came too soon, effectively tearing away your orgasm as he did so. Because of that, you’ve gotten good at ignoring that feeling in your gut. 

“Even if I do this?” 

His fingers curled and directly prodded your g-shot, and you almost lost it. _Almost_. You hated how egotistical he could be. 

“I won’t cum unless you say I can, Kei.” 

“Good girl,” he whispered. “God, you’re _such_ a good girl, Y/N. It almost makes me want to reward you.” 

You were about to beg - but Kei _hated_ begging. 

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough for waking me up?” 

You nodded, and right now you’d give anything for release. But at the same time, you couldn’t deny how much you loved when Kei teased you like this. 

“You’ll get the rest of your punishment in the morning… you can cum for me now, Y/N.” 

He pulled your hand away from his wrist so he could go as fast and hard as he wanted, and you completely relaxed against him as he did so. Your head was laying back on his shoulder, and he had a great view of your pleasured face. 

You came so fast he wanted to laugh at you - but the view was hot, your moans were as loud as he liked, and he wasn’t going to complain about getting you off. 

“Are you done?” he asked, condescending as ever. 

“Yeah,” you replied, breathless. “_Thank you_.” 

“Now I have to get up and wash my hand,” he grumbled, climbing over you to stumble to the dark bathroom. 

He was honestly just getting up to piss, but he’d rather put the blame on you. Besides, he was grateful you’d be able to sleep now. And just like he expected, when he got back to bed, you were already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	15. day 15 - takeda ittetsu - dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring phone sex, dirty talk, some guided masturbation*  
gender neutral reader

Ever since Takeda took the job as faculty adviser for his school’s volleyball club, you’d started seeing him less. He seemed to have much less time than before. 

Although it was disappointing to lose that time with him, you were happy that he had become so passionate about his job. And you didn’t lose _that much _time with him - you still had him at night. _Except_ when he was away at training camp - which is where he’d been this week.

Because of that camp, the week was the longest one of your life. You were counting down the days until Saturday - now two days away - when you’d see him again. 

You didn’t handle being away from him well - since moving in together, the two of you were rarely apart for long. So it goes without saying that you weren’t having the easiest time sleeping alone. Tonight, though, he promised to call you for as long as you wanted him to. 

And you waited… and waited… and waited for your boyfriend’s call - but it came much later than you expected it. 

When the phone finally rang, he was surprised that you were even awake to answer. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said, and you nearly melted at the sound of his quiet voice. 

“Hi.” 

“What are you doing up, babe? You have work tomorrow, don’t you?” 

“I do, but I missed you.” 

“I miss you,” he sighed. “I’m sorry for calling so late. I just wanted to wait until I was in bed.” 

“It’s okay,” you replied, rolling over in bed - you finally felt like you could get comfortable now that you weren’t anxiously awaiting his call. “How did the boys play today?” 

“They’re getting a lot better, Y/N! It’s like I can see them improving before my eyes - they’re going to go _so far.”_

You could _hear him_ smiling, and in that moment, you wanted nothing more than to be laying next to him. There’s something about the look in his eyes when he’s talking about something he loves - and you can’t help but hope they have that same spark when he’s talking about you. 

“But I’ve talked about volleyball enough. How have you been, baby?” 

“I’ve been okay,” you reply. “I’m happy to hear the team is doing well. I can’t wait to see you Saturday.” 

“Only two more days,” he adds. “And I can’t wait to see you, either. You’re getting the biggest kiss as soon as I get home.” 

You giggled, “only a kiss?” 

“What are you implying, Y/N?” he asked knowingly. 

“_Nothing_. Just confirming.” 

“I didn’t say _where_ I’d kiss you.” 

“Well where do you want to kiss me, Ittetsu?” 

He took a moment to reply; you could hear him take a deep inhale. “Right now?” Another pause, and you were sure he was biting his lip. “…your neck.” 

“Only there?” 

“It depends on where you want me to kiss you, sweetheart.” 

“_Everywhere_. It’s been a _long_ week.” 

“I know,” he laughed, “we never go this long without being together, do we?” 

“No - and I’m about to go crazy. If I don’t cum soon, I don’t know _what_ I’ll do.” 

He laughed loudly at your explicit wording. “I’ve spoiled you. You can wait two more days, can’t you?” 

“Honestly… I’m not sure.” 

“Well you might have to take care of yourself until I get back. The vibrator is in your nightstand, I think.”

Your eyes widened - you had forgotten all about that thing. “Should I use it?”

“If you want.” 

“Right now?” 

“I-If you want, um, do you want me to go?” 

“No! You should stay on,” you said as you dug through the drawer of your bedside table. “If you want to, I mean. It could be fun - found it!” 

Excited, you pushed the on button - _nothing_. 

“The batteries are dead,” you sighed, throwing it back into the drawer. “Dammit.” 

“…well, you still have a hand,” he told you. “I was… kind of getting excited at the idea of listening to you…” 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, and he could feel himself blushing, but he tried to ignore it. “It’s been awhile since I’ve heard your moans… I really do miss them, Y/N.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes - why are you asking so many questions?” 

“I dunno, I’m just excited. And _really_ turned on.” 

“Well, then… maybe you should touch yourself for me.”

Your eyes widened, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah… and moan my name for me.” 

“O-Okay.” 

“While imagining it’s me instead, touching you and making you feel so good. I miss touching you, Y/N.” 

Your hand moved down your body as if it had a mind of its own, and god, you wished it was his instead of yours. 

“Are you… wearing underwear?” 

“Yeah,” you answered, nodding even though he couldn’t see you. 

“You should take them off,” he instructed. Ittetsu was trying his damnedest to keep his breathing steady and focus on you - his blood was rushing south, but he knew he couldn’t do a thing about it.

You heard him giggling, “This is _dirty_, Y/N, I’m technically at work.” 

“It’s technically after hours,” you replied. 

“_Technically_. I can’t touch myself, though… even though I want to.” 

You pouted, but you understood. “As long as you can stay and listen to me… I don’t mind.” 

“Well I’m listening,” he retorted. “But I don’t hear any moans… where’s your hand?” 

“Between my legs.” 

“Have you taken your underwear off?” 

Lying, you said, “Yes,” as you shimmied out of them. 

“I want you to touch yourself now,” he said quietly. “And moan for me, think about me while you do it.” 

“I really wish you were here, Ittetsu…”

“Me too,” he smiled. “Do you think my fingers feel better than yours?” 

“_Yes_,” you all but moaned. “Your fingers are _so good_, babe.” 

“I wish they could be inside you right now,” he took another deep breath, swallowed the lump in his throat and then continued. “And I really wish I could be kissing your stomach right now, baby.” 

You closed your eyes and you could imagine it - your fingers felt like his if you forced yourself to believe it, you could feel his soft lips on your stomach if you tried hard enough to feel them. 

His voice was right in your ear as he spoke, as you touched yourself, as you moaned right back to him. “When I get back on Saturday I’ll kiss you _everywhere_. Your lips, neck, chest… and _other places_ too.” 

You felt like you were underwater - you could hardly hear him, you were _too_ close. “God, I’m gonna cum, Ittetsu.” 

“Please,” he begged. “Please, please let me hear you cum for me, sweetheart.” 

Listening to your loud moans over the phone was definitely the highlight of Ittetsu’s night. You sounded so hot, moaning his name again and again, and he almost moved his hand to his pants - he’d give _anything_ to be cumming with you. Hell, he felt like he was going to cum untouched if you kept moaning like that. 

But those amazing sounds quieted down, and his giggles filled the silence. 

“Did we just have phone sex?” 

You laughed with him, “I think so?”

“That was fun,” he said. “But now it’s _extra_ late, honey. We should both get some sleep.” 

“You’re right,” you sighed. “But let’s talk for a few more minutes, okay?” 

He agreed - it was hard to say no to you. Which is why when both of you woke up the next morning, you were still on the phone with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	16. day 16 - asahi azumane - shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring sex in the shower*  
gender neutral reader

It may be a bit odd, but you were sure that the place you and your boyfriend spent the most time together was in the shower. **  
**

You had showered together so many times that you lost count; in fact, these days you rarely showered alone. 

The shower was the answer to all of your problems: if you guys were bored, hop in the shower. If you two were cold, the hot water would warm you up. And if Asahi needed a shameless way to get you naked, offering to shower was a definite way to do so. 

And that’s exactly where the two of you were now. You had your shower routine down to a science by now - there was hardly any conversation about who needs to stand where or how warm the water needs to be. 

Your boyfriend was massaging conditioner through your hair, after he had already conditioned his own. You were washing your body, and waiting to wash his. 

“Y/N,” he announced, “today _sucked_.” 

You giggled at him, “I’m sorry. How did it suck?” 

He sighed and turned you around letting you stand under the water to rinse your hair, and you looked up at him in time to catch his eye roll. “People are just really annoying, you know?” 

“Mhm,” you hummed, preparing his washcloth and running it along his firm chest. 

“I was on the train and this woman _refused_ to let her kid sit down in the seat I offered him.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. When I stood up she literally told me no. Like, seriously? Just let the kid sit down, lady, he’s like four and it’s a long ride.” 

You were laughing softly at him - he was funny when he went on rants like these. “So what did you do?” 

“I told them that it’s there if they want it and stayed standing. And guess what she did ten minutes later? She sat down and pulled him into her lap.” 

“_Scandalous_.” 

“It is!” he laughed. “I just hate when people refuse to let me be nice.” 

“I agree,” you replied. You had already washed his body completely - even turning him around to wash his back - but you kept going, as to not interrupt his rant. “You seem stressed today, babe.” Though, to be fair, you were having a good time admiring his sculpted body.

“I guess so.”

“Do you need some stress relief?” you winked. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he giggled, giving you a wide smile as his big hands came up to your waist. “Against the wall?” 

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck. You pulled yourself up as he picked you up by your thighs, wrapping them around his waist and pushing you against the tiles. 

“It’s _cold_,” you shrieked, causing him to laugh. 

“You’ll warm up.” His lips landed on yours and it was messy; he was kissing you without care, and you were just as lazy as him. 

The confidence in how he treated you - pushing you against the wall forcefully, holding you in his strong arms despite the slippery floor, even the composure he had was a stark difference from the beginning of your relationship. Before, he worried about slipping, or didn’t want to press you against the cold wall. He wasn’t even sure if he was strong enough to hold you up. 

But now, he was very self assured - and that only added to how sexy you thought he was. 

He slipped himself inside of you easily - it was a snug fit, and it felt _good_. He didn’t move yet; his hips stayed still as he continued to kiss you. 

“Feels so good,” he mumbled against your lips. He pulled back to look down at you, and you ran a thumb over the water droplets on his cheek. “You’re so pretty.” 

“So are you,” you smiled, sneaking a hand into his hair. 

His thrusts were slow building; one of his hands had a tight grip on your hip, and before long he was pounding into you. The hot water was raining down onto his back, splashing against your face every so often, but you were only focused on him. 

His moans were soft and breathy - you couldn’t get enough of how he chanted your name. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he said into your ear, “I love you _so_ much.”

His face was pressed into your neck - you could feel his rough facial hair against your sensitive skin as he kissed you. 

“I love you,” you replied, a smile growing on your lips. 

He held you and kissed you and fucked you until both of you were nearing your peaks, even as the water got cold. Your back arched, Asahi braced himself against the wall, both of you moaned for the other as you came together. 

There was nothing like it - Asahi’s entire body was buzzing, you were seeing white. He couldn’t believe how good you made him feel, and knowing you felt that same pleasure with him made his heart pound even harder. 

You were fidgeting and squirming in his hold, and he hadn’t even realized how cold the water was before you exclaimed, “Ah, it’s cold, turn it off!” 

He did as you said and sat you down, giving you a kiss on the forehead when you stood on your feet again. 

“That was _some_ stress relief,” he said with a grin. 

“Hell yeah it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	17. day 17 - futakuchi kenji - cock warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring cock warming, dirty talk, sex*  
fem reader 
> 
> cock warming definition: The act of someone slipping their erection inside their partner’s vagina or ass in order to “keep warm” - sometimes can be a more intimate version of spooning.

Today, you were needy. Starving to be touched. Whiny and fed up with your boyfriend’s constant teasing. **  
**

All you wanted was to be close to him, to relax with him, to feel good together. You wanted him to drop the smug act for one night, because you truly couldn’t take it anymore. That smirk and his feather light touches were about to kill you. 

But asking Futakuchi Kenji to stop teasing you was like asking the world to stop spinning - it would never happen. 

To make things worse, he had actually promised to come to bed soon… but that was half an hour ago. Kenji was still in the living room playing a video game that you had no interest in. 

And he had been there for about an hour, after spending the day telling you about the sexy things he’d do you when he got you home. By now, you knew this was all apart of his plan. 

You weren’t going to wait any longer, though. At this point, you were convinced he had forgotten all about you. So you made the small trek to the living room to find him sitting on the couch, controller in hand. 

“Kenji,” you said quietly, drawing out his name as sweetly as you could. 

“Yeah, babe?” he replied, eyes still glued to the TV. 

“You were supposed to come to bed soon…” 

After a moment, Kenji paused his game and looked over at you. Standing against the wall, you were wearing only his t-shirt and a very cute pair of underwear. Your hands were behind your back, and your bottom lip was sticking out in a small pout. Your adorable appearance caused him to bite his lip and hold a hand out to you. 

“C’mere, baby… why don’t you sit with me for awhile?” 

“I kinda wanted to go to bed,” you replied, playing with the hem of your t-shirt to easily avoid your boyfriend’s strong gaze. 

Kenji patted his lap, “I know, but you’ll be just as comfortable out here with me, won’t you?” 

“Maybe,” you replied, taking his hand. 

“Come keep me warm, sweetheart,” he said with that smirk - the one you were growing to hate just as much as you loved.

You straddled his waist and sat down on his lap, making yourself comfortable while Kenji was concerned with placing a hand on your jaw and pulling your lips to his. 

The man was an exceptional kisser - and he always said if he was going to kiss you, he’d do it right. And no matter how many times he pulled all of his tricks: biting your lip, running his tongue along the roof of your mouth, lightly pulling your hair - he’d _always_ take your breath away. 

The two of you shared a deep kiss for much longer than he first intended, but Kenji just couldn’t pull away from you. He had to keep going back for more, and he was way too disappointed when you pulled away. 

He gave you a few more stray kisses and was just about to grab his controller before an idea came to him. 

“I wanna be inside you,” he smirked, and you furrowed your brows. 

“Here?” 

He nodded, “yeah, you’ll see. Can I?” 

You nodded, so Kenji pulled your underwear down your thighs. You wiggled out of the fabric as he untied his sweatpants and pulled them down just far enough to pull himself free. 

“Need lube?” he asked, and you shrugged. 

“Probably.” 

He pointed behind you, and you turned to see the bottle on the coffee table. 

“Why is that out here?” 

“Um… you weren’t home this morning and… a button on my controller was getting stuck and… yeah.” 

You snorted and grabbed the bottle. 

“You’re dirty, Kenji.” 

“Shut up,” he chuckled. “And come here.” 

He lubed himself and then pulled your hips down, sliding himself into you with ease. You released a long, satisfied moan, while Kenji was struggling to keep his breathing even. 

His arms wrapped around your waist and held you in place, leaving you confused. 

“D-Don’t move… it feels nice, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” you said, laying your head on his shoulder. “Feels so good.” 

“That’s perfect, babe. Stay here and keep me warm.” 

“Kenji…” you moaned, “I wanna move… you feel too good.” 

He snuck a hand into your shirt and rubbed your back slowly. “Just relax, baby… I want you to stay here like this while I play, alright?” 

“You don’t want me to move?” 

“Not yet,” he giggled. “Maybe later… if you don’t fall asleep before I’m done playing.” He pressed a kiss to your neck, “it just feels so good to be inside you, pretty girl. You’re so warm… so tight. It’s so relaxing.” 

You desperately wanted to move your hips - the urge to move your body along his cock was too strong, and when your hips kept moving on their own, Kenji had to grab them and hold you in place. 

“Stay still, baby… be a good girl. I’ll reward you for your good behavior later, okay?” 

You nodded, and he kissed your cheek before grabbing his controller. You were still quietly moaning, though, and he knew you wouldn’t be able to stay in place for long. 

So he continued to rub your back and press kisses to your cheek to help you calm down. 

“Shh, just relax, sweetheart. Doesn’t it feel good to be full of my cock, babe? Isn’t nice to feel so full?” he cooed. 

Honestly, it _was_ nice. You’d been aching to have him inside you all night, and now he finally was. And it felt so intimate to be this close to him. 

“It feels really good, Kenji,” you nodded. 

It was hard to stay still, especially when Kenji moved into you on ‘_accident_.’ For the most part he was completely focused on his video game, and actually managed to not get frustrated when he did poorly - probably because you were right there next to him. 

But as you listened to the sounds of his game and the clicking of buttons, you grew more and more comfortable. Kenji fit inside you so well - it felt like your bodies were made for each other. It was warm and relaxing and peaceful, and you felt so thankful to be so close to your boyfriend. 

But at the same time, you were desperate to move. The smallest movement caused his cock to harden - and each time, you could feel it. It was just a reminder of how badly you needed more. 

“You still with me, pretty girl?” 

You raise your head from his shoulder to look up at him. “Mhm.” 

“Good,” he said with a smile. “I’m done playing.” 

You hummed again, purposely ignoring the obvious playful tone in his voice. 

“We should sleep like this,” you mumbled, causing Kenji to chuckle. 

“You think we could?” 

“I think so.” 

“But what if I started fucking you in my sleep?” 

“Kenji,” you sighed, “don’t make it weird.” 

He laughed and said, “I guess you wanna go to sleep, then?” 

You shook your head as you sat up straight, both hands resting on his strong shoulders. 

His voice was breathless when he said, “You’re supposed to stay still, baby,” and he wasn’t looking at you as he spoke - his eyes were glued to your hips. 

“I don’t want to stay still anymore, Kenji,” you hummed. Your movements were mindless by now. “I _need_ you.” 

He moaned as you fucked him, he watched his cock disappear inside of you every time you sank down on him - he was sure the sight somehow made him even harder. 

After hours of needing this, you were only focused on your own pleasure. You were going to use his body until you came and he knew it - he knew you were only there to make yourself feel good. And there was _nothing_ hotter than that. 

But there was nothing more _fun_ than teasing you - so he snuck a hand down to rub your clit, just to test if he could make you melt into him. Instead, you swatted his hand away. 

He chuckled, but it quickly turned into moans when you harshly tugged on the ends of his hair at the back of his head. 

This is _exactly_ why he teased you so much. 

Your bouncing hips didn’t falter at all until you came on his cock - it was loud and explosive and strong. But when it was over, you pulled off of him completely. 

He was _so close_ to cumming - and you ripped it away. But Kenji saw it coming. 

You gave him a soft kiss and a playful wink as you stood up on wobbly legs. “Alright, Kenji, you can come to bed when you’re done with your game.” 

And then you ran to your bedroom, knowing he was right behind you, raring to catch you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	18. day 18 - kiyoko shimizu - strip tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring a strip tease, a bit of sex*  
fem reader

It was nearing the week of final exams - also known as the worst part of the university experience. Who could possibly enjoy being cooped up in their dorm with nothing but text books and coffee to keep them company as the threat of failing looms over their head? **  
**

You knew one person who did: your very own girlfriend. Kiyoko genuinely enjoyed the prep before final exam week, and it was beyond you as to why - but since you were her girlfriend, she insisted on sharing her enthusiasm with you.

For the entire week before exams began, you had to join her in her dorm to study every evening. She focused on her topics, you focused on your own. And you actually got a lot of work done - the biggest downfall was that it was boring as hell. 

After expressing to Kiyoko how bored you were studying, she only shrugged and said, “it’s studying.” 

She was never a woman of many words. 

It was only the third day of doing this, joining her at her small coffee table to study for hours in the peace and quiet of her dorm. 

You were about to fall asleep with your head on the table. 

Neither of you had said a word for the last hour. Kiyoko hadn’t even moved, apart from typing on her laptop or flipping a textbook page, while you were fidgeting nonstop. 

You knew that at nine o’clock on the dot, she would close her book and go have a shower - meaning you could crawl into her comfortable bed and sleep. But that was in two hours. And she would _not_ let you get into bed until study time is over - you already tried asking, and it was a stern no. 

With a loud sigh, you glanced down to your textbook and forced yourself to read the page. 

You didn’t see her doing it, but Kiyoko had been eyeing you this entire time. And she knew you weren’t getting anything done. 

She had a way to get rid of your boredom, though, as well as helping you get some studying in. 

“It’s hot,” she mumbled, unzipping her jacket and revealing a tank top underneath - which _may_ have been a size too small for her. 

Without even looking up at her you said, “You sure are,” making her roll her eyes. 

And then you glanced up. You did a double take. Your eyes were glued to her chest - and after getting a good look you realized how rude you were being. 

All she had done was innocently take off her jacket - that didn’t mean you were allowed to stare at the smooth skin of the teasing amount of cleavage her shirt was showing off.

“Are you having trouble?” She scooted over to your side of the table to sit next to you. “Do you need any help?” 

She was sitting very close to you with no warning - you could smell her perfume and feel her soft hair brushing against your arm, and you suddenly weren’t all that bored anymore. 

“Maybe…” 

“Here, let me help you. What are you working on?” 

“…Biology.” 

She reached across you to grab your study guide, pressing her chest against your shoulder as she did so. And she stayed that close as she looked at the worksheet. 

“Do you know all the parts of a cell?” 

“Probably.” 

“Y/N,” she sighed. “This will be on your final.” 

“I know,” you replied. You were trying to sneak a hand onto her leg - finals were _not_ your current concern. 

“Then tell me the parts of a cell.” 

“You know: cell wall, nucleus, all that stuff - are we done yet, babe?” 

“No, you still have questions to answer.” 

“But there are other things I want to do,” you told her, having finally placed your hand in her lap. “Like… _you_.” 

“You have to study,” she said. “You can _do me_ later.” 

“How much later?” 

She knew you wouldn’t give up with asking - and honestly, she didn’t want you to. This is exactly what she planned for - she knew how easily she could get your worked up.

“After you get a question right I’ll take off a piece of clothing. And when I’m not wearing anything, we’re done studying.” 

“_Good idea_ \- get to asking questions already!” 

This would be _too_ easy - you had been doing nothing but reading that study guide for the last hour. You were sure you knew the answer to every question, meaning your beautiful girlfriend would be topless within one question. 

Except after the first question, all she took off was her sock. 

“Kiyoko, that’s cheating!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You have to take off your shirt or something!” 

“It’s called a strip _tease_ for a reason, Y/N.” 

For the next questions she removed her remaining sock, glasses, necklace and the hair tie from her wrist. She was definitely taking advantage of teasing you - and your excitement was about to bubble over. 

“Is it your shirt’s turn yet?” 

She nodded silently, skimming the page for a suitable question. After finding one, she read it to you with a smirk - somehow, she knew you wouldn’t know the answer immediately. 

You were silent in thought, and Kiyoko was having too much fun doing this - she was _such_ a show off, running a hand across her covered breasts and pushing them together with her forearms to make them appear bigger - you were staring at her intently. 

“You’re _evil_.” 

But her quiet laugh was angelic, and she dropped her teasing act to say, “I’m sure you know the answer to this, Y/N.” 

You thought hard, ignoring her when she laughed at you. 

“I need some time to think.” You grabbed her arm and pulled her close to you, catching her soft lips between your own. 

“The clock is ticking.” 

“Let me _think_,” you insisted, kissing her again and again. Her lips were addictive, and her kisses were soft and gentle even when they were deep and passionate. 

But she pushed you away when you pulled her closer, making you pout. 

And then your eyes widened when you finally remembered the answer - it was so simple you wanted to kick yourself for not remembering sooner, and Kiyoko laughed as soon as you said it. 

When she reached for the hem of her shirt, you grabbed her wrists. “No, let me.” 

You peeled the tight fabric off of her body quickly and moaned at the sight underneath. 

“No touching,” she said when you reached a hand out to her bra-less chest. “More studying.” 

“_Shimizu_,” you sighed, “I’m done studying. Get on top of me already.” 

“We made a deal,” she said, but she didn’t fight back when you wrapped your arms around her bare waist. She had to force herself to hold in her moans when you started kissing her neck. “You have more questions to answer…” 

“Ask away,” you said into her skin. You were going to take this chance to bite and suck a hickey into her delicate, milky skin. Neck kisses were your girlfriend’s weakness - you knew that all too well. 

She asked the next question while feigning a strong voice - you answered quickly. 

“That’s wrong.” 

You pushed her to lie on her back, she complied. 

“What’s my punishment?” 

“You don’t get to take my pants off,” she replied. 

You moved a hand low and began touching her, “I’m pretty sure I can touch you over your pants, princess.” 

As you rubbed her clit over her pants she found herself getting more and more lost in the pleasure - she had completely abandoned the study guide and she was moaning freely.

“Y/N,” she moaned; her eyes were squeezed shut, her hair was a mess on the floor, her hips were thrusting up into your touch. 

“What do you want, princess?” 

She let out a whine as she looked up at you, palming at your breast over your shirt before sliding her hands underneath it. 

Kiyoko adored your body as much as you loved hers, and the feeling of your bare skin against her own made her melt - she needed to feel you, so she tugged your shirt off of you. 

“Take them off,” she whispered, referring to her sweatpants. 

“But we had a deal,” you teased. “And I got the question wrong, so… you’ll have to cum like this, baby.” 

She didn’t take well to you denying her of what she wanted - and this wasn’t enough. She needed you to _really_ touch her. 

“P-Please,” she said. “We can study more later, just… please, Y/N.” 

“_I_ won’t be doing any studying later,” you replied. And as you spoke, your hand went into her pants, your fingers finally touching her directly. “But if _you_ want to do homework while I’m eating you out, be my guest.” 

You kissed her blushed cheek and continued rubbing her clit just to keep hearing her pretty moans. Everything about the girl was soft; the way she moaned your name, the feeling of her skin - even the way she held onto your arm was gentle. 

“I want you to cum on my fingers, Kiyoko…” 

She nodded in response to your words, and her moans were continuous, high pitched, loud. And she came without a warning - soaking your fingers as well as the underwear she wore. 

You kissed her as she came - her body arched, her breathing all but stopped, and her moans would have been loud of you didn’t cover her mouth. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” you said to her, and her arms wrapped around your neck to pull you back down to her lips. 

“Take off my pants,” she said between kisses, “and yours too. Before I make you study more.” 

For the rest of the night, you did everything she told you to do - you’d be an _idiot_ not to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	19. day 19 - goshiki tsutomu - praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring praise, dirty talk and fingering*  
fem reader

Tsutomu slammed his apartment door shut, tore off his gym shoes, threw his duffel bag on the ground, and then stomped to the bedroom in search of you - all while trying his best to not scream out of frustration. **  
**

And you knew what was coming as soon as you heard the door slam. As if it was a part of your daily routine you asked, “What’s wrong?” when he swung the bedroom door open. 

Bad days didn’t happen often for your boyfriend, but when they did, you were the only one who could bring his mood back up. 

“My fucking cross is shit, Y/N. Why the fuck do I even play volleyball?! I’m not even good at it! I should just quit now -” 

“_Tsutomu_.” 

He looked over at you, letting his hands fall from tugging on his hair.

“Right.” 

“Just breathe.” 

“Okay.” 

“Come here.” 

He sat on the edge of the bed next to you; your hands went straight to his messy hair, combing through it to neaten out the soft black strands. 

“You wouldn’t have gotten a scholarship if you were bad at volleyball, babe. If you quit, you’d probably have to transfer universities. And the team wouldn’t do so hot without you.” 

“I know,” he mumbled. “But I really feel like I suck at it.” 

“That’s because you can’t see yourself play,” you replied. “Sure, your cross could be sharper, but if you could see how cool you look on the court, you’d never want to stop playing.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Tsutomu, watching you play _literally_ turns me on. _Thinking_ about how cool you look when you play turns me on! You’re the upcoming ace for a reason - because you’re a good player. And a hot player. But mostly a good player.” 

His dark brown eyes lit up as you spoke, and a smirk appeared on his face. “I _am_ the next ace…” He laughed as he pulled you closer to him, giving you a sweet kiss. “But I’m still frustrated with how I practiced today…” 

“I think I can help you with that,” you said, pulling him closer. “I thought about your crazy good serve and now I’m turned on.” 

You were always best at telling him what he wanted to hear when he needed to hear it. And your words erased his bad day from his memory.

He pushed you to lay on your back, and you happily complied. 

“Tsutomu,” you mumbled, “I need you, babe, please just hurry.” 

“I need you more,” he replied, tugging your pants off. 

“I’ve needed you all day… I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I’ve been so turned on for _hours_.” 

Tsutomu could hardly believe his ears, but knowing he’s the one you’ve spent the day thinking about put his actions in overdrive. He’d give you anything you needed. 

“You should feel how wet I am because of you,” you hummed, and his hand dove right into your underwear.

“This is because of me?” 

“Who else?” you giggled. “I’m soaked for you, Tsutomu. You made me make such a mess.” 

The more you praised him, the more confident he got - you learned that a long time ago. And so over the years, you’d gotten used to telling him how good you were feeling - he needed to hear it, honestly. 

His touch was gentle - you couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not, but you needed him to give you more. “Don’t tease,” you said, “I’ve waited all day for you to touch me, I don’t wanna wait any longer.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“You know I love your fingers,” you replied. “God, do you have skilled fingers.” 

So, he did what he knew you’d love. Two of his fingers found your entrance and pushed inside of you - you tightened around his digits as if every muscle you had was tensing up. He flicked his fingers upwards over and over, rubbing that specific spot that turned your words into strained moans. 

“Oh my god, Tsutomu, fuck yes - keep doing that - you’re so fucking good at that -” 

“Should I touch you here, too?” he asked, his other hand moving to your clit. “Do you like this, babe?” 

Of course you liked it - but you were struggling to say it, because he was about to make you cum and that was the only thing you could think about. You were holding on to his arm with a tight grip, your body was jerking into his touch, your moans were loud. It was a sight Tsutomu loved to see - one he loved to _cause_. 

So he moved faster, his wrist was aching but he didn’t care - he wanted to make you feel good. It was the one thing he knew he was good at. 

He was desperate to make you cum, and was elated when you finally did - his own arousal was painfuly throbbing in his shorts, but he ignored it. All Tsutomu cared about was that he was the reason for your pleasure. 

You pushed his hands away when you were finished, and he peppered your neck in kisses.

“Was that good?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Of course,” you said. “But I’m not done with you yet, _ace_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	20. day 20 - terushima yuuji - cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring cunnilingus and a tongue piercing*  
fem reader

Every time your best friend barged into your apartment unannounced, you regretted giving him a key to your apartment. 

Yuuji walked into your bedroom as if he owned the place, announcing, “We lost!” loud and proud. 

“Then why are you smiling?” 

“Because it was fun - I got to play someone from high school again,” he replied, falling onto the foot of your bed. “This little red headed guy - you would’ve seen him if you’d actually come to watch my games.” 

“You want me to watch you lose?”

“I want you to support me - like I support your stupid student films - _ow!” _

You hit him in the face with your pillow as you said, “I was a film major for _one_ semester, you can let that go already.” 

“Yeah, but I spent an entire Saturday evening at that film night… and they were all _so_ bad. The least you could do is come to one of my games!” 

“I have been to one of your games this year,” you argued. “Just tell me about how it went. How many girls did you harass for their numbers?” 

“_None_,” he groaned, “let that go - you know I don’t do that anymore. I learned my lesson.” 

“Remind me - was it getting slapped in the face or kicked in the balls that made you learn your lesson - _hey!”_

Yuuji through the pillow back at you, “_Shut up_! That’s embarrassing - I’m not 18 anymore, Y/N.” 

“But even at 21, you’re still a flirty piece of shit.” 

“No I’m not!” 

“You have a tongue ring and dyed hair, Yuuji, and we all know you look that way on purpose.” 

“Leave my tongue ring out of it - I think I’m quite attractive, thank you very much.” 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Why did you even get that thing, anyway?”

“Wanna find out?” 

“_Shut up_.” 

“I’m just saying, you’d understand why I have it if you felt it -” 

“I don’t think so.” 

You were used to his flirtatious personality - his words didn’t bother you anymore. But you’d _never_ admit to the fantasies you’ve had about that man’s tongue - those were your business. 

“Well… the offer is on the table. Have you ever made out with someone who had a tongue ring?” 

“No,” you replied, watching him as he sat upright. 

“Well do you _want_ to?” 

“Yeah,” his eyes shined, and then, “as soon as I find a decent guy with a tongue ring.” 

“Y/N,” he groaned as you laughed. He gave you a strong stare, one you were obviously ignoring. 

You _hated_ when he did this. You knew his flirting wasn’t genuine, but you still got your hopes up that maybe one day he’d be real with you, he’d _want_ you. But you didn’t see it ever happening. 

Still, you were getting fed up with the heat between your legs caused by his words - so much so that you were about to forget about your fears and tell him the truth: that you _were_ curious about that stud in his mouth. 

You cleared your throat, attempting to clear your mind with it. “Anyway, uh… why’d you stop by?” 

“To see you.” 

You sighed. “Well… what do you want to do?” 

You watched him as he thought of an answer; he fidgeted with his stupid tongue ring between his teeth, making that heat turn to throbbing. 

You wanted to pounce on him. 

“Don’t know,” he shrugged, looking over to you to catch you staring. You didn’t hear a word he said - instead, you were busy watching his mouth. And you watched as a smirk spread across his face. “What are you staring at, babe?” 

“_Nothing_.” You snapped out of your trance and tried your best to hide your blush. “Don’t call me that.” 

He crawled up your bed, giggling as he did so. “If you’re going to stare, don’t get caught.” 

“I was just looking at it.” 

“Yeah, but now I _know_ you’re curious about it.” 

Before thinking you said, “Maybe,” and immediately wanted to smack yourself. 

“Only _maybe_?” 

“Shut up!” 

You grabbed the nearest pillow to hide your face with, fighting Yuuji with it when he tried to pull it from your grasp. But it was unsuccessful - he tossed it across the room.

“Hey, hey - it’s okay, Y/N, look at me,” he said, trying his best not to laugh. “If it helps you feel better… I’m also curious about how it’d feel against you.” 

“Shut up, Yuuji.” 

“I’m telling the truth!” he said. His face was close to yours now - you weren’t sure when or how he got so close to you. “I’ve always wanted to feel your skin against my tongue… Or feel your tongue against mine, or…” 

He was getting closer and closer, hovering over you as he spoke. The anticipation was unbearable. You didn’t think his lips would ever land on yours - and they didn’t. 

“It’s _too bad_ I’m not a decent guy,” he teased, tapping your nose before attempting to move away from you.

But you didn’t let him - you grabbed his face and pulled him down to you, kissing him hard. 

“I want you,” you mumbled against his lips. And then he moved his body onto yours, settling between your legs as your mouth opened against his. 

The moment his tongue grazed yours you _knew_ you needed to feel it somewhere else. The piercing hardly made a difference in the kiss - you hardly realized it was there, but Yuuji was a damn good kisser. You held onto his jaw as his lips dipped down to taste yours again and again, until he pulled away slowly. 

“Fuck, Y/N… do you want to do more, babe?” 

You nodded eagerly, and he smiled at you. “Can I show you what this piercing is really for?” 

“Don’t get cocky until you make me cum.” 

He scoffed, “who said I’ll let you cum?” 

“Yuuji… if you tease I swear to god, I’ll slap some sense into you just like that girl did -” 

“Okay, okay,” he interrupted, “You’re the boss.” 

You pulled your shorts off for him, and he tugged them off your legs. His excitement was raging - he’d been wanting to do this with you for years, ever since the two of you became close. He couldn’t wait to see what you looked like underneath the frilly underwear you wore - and he moaned at the sight of you. 

“_Y/N_,” he said, looking up to meet your soft gaze. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say to you - he was just in awe. 

You bit your lip. “_Yuuji_.” 

He shook his head - fuck, he was overwhelmed. He was not supposed to be feeling this way; he was meant to be cool and collected, but he couldn’t feel farther from that right now. 

The only thing that would clear his mind is finally tasting you - so he wouldn’t hold back anymore. He was looking up at you as his mouth opened; your eye caught the shine of the metal on his tongue right before he pressed it against you. 

It was a slow start, to say the least - you were convinced he was teasing on purpose when his tongue stayed flat against you, giving you the smallest licks along your sex. 

“Yuuji, you’re teasing,” you said, making him giggle into you. He wrapped his arms around your spread legs, pulling you closer to him so he could really dive in. 

“I know,” he mumbled. 

Your hands dove into his hair the moment his lips found your clit; you weren’t feeling the stud at all, but you didn’t care. 

His tongue teased your entrance, and that’s when you felt it. When it grazed against your walls you jumped, because you’d never felt anything like that before. 

“Fuck, you taste so damn good,” he said, “I have to know what you taste like when you cum.” 

“Then don’t stop,” you told him, pulling his mouth back down to you with a hand on his prominent jaw. 

His tongue lapped into you again and again - his mouth was flush against your sex, and all you could feel was that damn piercing against your clit, swirling around it skillfully. 

Yuuji knew _exactly_ how to use that tongue ring. It felt like he was pulling your orgasm out of you - you couldn’t hold it back even if you saw it coming. You soaked his chin, and probably your sheets. And you more than likely woke your neighbors with the calls of his name. 

“_Again_,” he demanded. He was moaning into you and you could feel the vibrations coming from his throat. His tongue didn’t stop moving, and he didn’t move away from your clit for even a second. 

“_Yuuji_,” you moaned, unsure if you were even able to cum again - but you definitely didn’t want him to stop. 

You were moaning his name again and again and it was driving him fucking crazy - he couldn’t believe how hot you were, how good you tasted, how turned on he was just from doing this. He _loved_ it - he couldn’t stop moaning into you, and he was so hard he could barely stand it. And it was all because of you.

His tongue was all but begging you to cum again for him - he needed to hear those moans at least one more time. 

Once again, he built you up to the peak only to push you off the edge - this time you fell even harder. You could feel his moans through your entire body - his tongue felt like your goddamned lifeline, and your hand in his hair could’ve been the only thing keeping you from floating away. 

You weren’t sure if he was _really_ good at giving head or if your dry spell had gone on for a bit too long, but in that moment, it didn’t matter. All you knew was that Yuuji made you feel absolutely amazing.

“Holy shit,” he said, attempting to catch his breath after pulling his mouth off of you. “I hope you liked that as much as I did.” 

“I did,” you replied. “Couldn’t you tell?” 

“We’re definitely doing that again,” he remarked with a kiss on your thigh. “Preferably within the hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	21. day 21 - kuroo tetsurou - breast worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring breast worship sex and kuroo being kuroo*  
fem reader

What’s the point of watching a movie together if you were going to sit all the way across the room? That’s the question Tetsurou had been asking himself for the last half hour - out loud, interrupting the movie every five minutes. 

“All I’m saying is, I’ve got a perfectly good seat for you right here,” he called from the couch - he spoke as if you were a mile away. Instead, you were only sitting in the recliner that was right next to the sofa where he sat. 

At this point, you were sick of hearing his voice. 

“If I sit with you will you _shut up?”_

“…Maybe,” he said with a laugh - it was much too fun getting under your skin. 

“_Fine_.” 

Without taking your eyes from the television you walked over to him; he grabbed your hand and guided you onto his lap after turning you around to face him - before you knew it, you were straddling him. 

“Tetsu - what are you doing?” 

“Watching the movie.” 

“No, _I’m_ trying to watch the movie - _you’re_ being a pain in the ass.” 

“Well this tank top is being a pain in my balls.” He cringed as the words left his mouth, but what he said was true. 

He _knew_ you had done all of this purposely - you invited him over last minute, you threw off your sweatshirt to show off that revealing tank top the moment he walked through the door, and then you purposely sat far, far away from him to stay out of his reach. 

And quite frankly, he wasn’t happy about you using his most favorite things as your weapon. 

“_This_ tank top?” you asked innocently, looking down at yourself as if you had no idea what he was talking about. And he was trying his hardest not to stare - he wasn’t a _pig_ \- but you were making it hard for him while directing all of your attention to your chest. 

“Yes! And I know you did this on purpose, Y/N.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can you shut up now?” 

“I’d have an easier time shutting up if I had something in my mouth,” he said, winking at you while internally cringing at himself yet again. 

He has to get better pick up lines. 

“There’s popcorn on the table.” 

“But there’s something much tastier right here on my lap,” he replied. “You can watch the movie and I can distract myself with something else… or, two things, actually.” 

You looked back at him with an undeniable smirk on your face - it matched the one he gives you about ten times hourly. 

“I just wanted to see how long you’d last.” 

“I _knew_ it,” he said, “that’s cold-hearted.” 

You sighed, “But it was fun while it lasted.” 

“You would’ve been having more fun if you would’ve taken this shirt off from the start. Can we just get naked now, please?” 

Your answer was throwing your shirt off - Tetsurou grinned widely at the sight. 

“You are _irresistible_,” he said to you with a hand on your jaw, pulling your mouth down to his to catch your lips. With both hands on his face you took as much control of the kiss as you could, while his hands traveled downwards. 

Tetsurou was in his own world as his hands made blind work over your chest. His movements were gentle but needy as he cupped your breast in his rough palm - you felt his long fingers pressing into your skin as he squeezed oh so gently, over and over. 

You felt so good in his hands, but he knew you’d feel worlds better in his mouth. So he sat up and moved you off his lap and onto the couch, breaking the kiss as he did so.

“Take off your shirt,” you demanded, eagerly watching as he peeled the red fabric from his toned body. “And my pants.” 

“You have hands, too,” he said as he roughly tugged your pants off of you. “But I _do_ love taking off your clothes.” He stripped himself while he was at it, tossing the clothing to the ground. 

And then he crawled up your body like a cat stalking its prey; his intimidating eyes stared right into yours as his teeth caught your skin in various places on his way up. 

His lips landed in the center of your chest, on the remnants of a hickey he’d given you days prior. His hands, big and calloused snaked up the sides of your body until they each caught one of your breasts, then pressing them together as his tongue moved from one nipple to the other. 

You looked down at him, watching as he finally got a taste of what he’d been craving; his hazel eyes flicked up at yours when his mouth closed around your now stiffened bud. His teeth slightly grazed your sensitive skin, your back arched into his touch. 

“_Tetsu_.” 

Your sounds were nearly musical, and the way your body was reacting to his to his ministrations made him feel a certain pride he didn’t know how to explain. He loved touching you, and he was more than glad to know you loved his touch. 

He pressed short, opened mouth kisses all across your skin, leaving a hickey here or there. Your hands roamed through his wild hair - you brushed it out of his face to watch as his tongue attacked your nipple once again. 

Your hips rocked up into his, absentmindedly attempting to get any sort of friction to put out the fire between your legs. Instead, you seemed to spread the flames to him. 

His body collided into yours and you could feel his hardness grazing against your entrance, desperately trying to latch into you but not quite making it. You reached down and positioned him yourself; he gave one thrust and his entire length inside you. 

He pulled his mouth from your breast as the rumble of a moan left his throat.

“You’re _tight_,” he told you, “…god, it’s like you get tighter every time I fuck you.” 

His hips jerked toward you as if he had no control over them, giving you long strokes with his deep, breathy moans. And his eyes were watching how your breasts moved with each thrust - which only encouraged him to move faster. 

That, and your begs for him to fuck you harder. 

Neither of you lasted long - though that was a given, considering his pace. You came just as hard as he was fucking you, and you were so tight it felt like you were trying to milk him.

But your next words are what sent him over: “Cum on my tits, Tetsurou.” 

And he didn’t know how he didn’t think of that before you, but he pulled out immediately and stood up, hovering over your chest. 

He somehow said, “push them together,” as he jerked himself off - the sight of you doing as he told you to do made him cum on the spot. His loud moans of your name filled your ears as you felt hot ribbons of his cum shooting onto your skin, landing all across your chest. 

As he caught his breath, he looked down at you in awe. And Tetsurou decided that if heaven is real, it better be just like this. 

You, on the other hand, were struggling to move without the puddles of his cum dripping off of you and onto the couch. 

“Tetsu,” you said, and you heard him laugh at your nearly warning tone. 

“Looks like you’re in a sticky situation there, babe.” 

“_Tetsurou_,” you groaned, “go get a towel _now_.” 

The man laughed his famously maniacal laugh as he took his time getting to the bathroom, leaving you frozen in place on the couch to think of his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	22. day 22 - ushijima wakatoshi - spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring spanking, slight possessiveness, deep-throating, ‘punishment’ and ushijima being a controlling dom*  
fem reader

There was a clear set of rules Wakatoshi had you follow. You had a bad habit of breaking them. 

He told you before the two of you even left your home that night, “Be good tonight, Y/N.” 

Your response, “We’ll see,” with a teasing wink and a kiss on his cheek. 

And then you set off together to a bar you had dragged him to countless times. You wore a dress too short for his liking, only because it technically broke his no teasing rule, and you let go of his hand the moment you stepped foot inside. 

You knew the bartender here. He was a dear friend from high school. Wakatoshi had a feeling that guy would be getting all of your attention tonight. 

He wasn’t much of a drinker, but he’d let you order as many drinks as you wanted; surprisingly, you only ordered two shots before you were done. 

You called your bartender friend over and begged him to dance with you, completely ignoring your boyfriend’s existence. 

“Just take a five minute break, _please_,” you pleaded, holding the guys hand between your own. He gave in to you easily - he must not have known the 6’2” guy sitting next to you was your boyfriend. 

You turned and gave Toshi an obnoxious kiss and said, “Can I go dance, babe?” 

He watched your friend’s face go pale and nodded, knowing you only asked permission to carry on the show you were putting on. 

And that’s what this all was - a _show_. The rules, your dancing, his strictness; none of it was real. It was purely for the sake of the events that would occur when you got home. 

But Wakatoshi’s jealousy was piling up. His _real_ jealousy, not just the envy he pretends to feel because you get a kick out of getting under his skin. 

Your friend’s enthusiasm had drained at the sight of your boyfriend, but you dragged him to the dance floor anyway. 

“We better be quick,” you told him. 

And you were all over him - Toshi’s heart raced as he watched you shamelessly grind against the guy, whose hands were doing quite a good job of exploring your body. 

You glanced over every so often, and every time your eyes met his he felt his breathing stop. Images of the punishment he’d give you tonight flashed in his mind: you bent over his knee with your ass spanked bright red, you on your knees while he forced his long cock down your throat, you begging and pleading for him to let you cum while knowing the answer is going to be no. 

Before he knew it, you were standing in front of him again. He didn’t know where your friend went and he didn’t care; he pulled you to straddle his knee as he pressed his lips to your ear. 

“Did you have fun?” 

“I did.”

“Good. It’s time to go home now.” 

“But I’m not ready to go yet,” you pouted. 

He pushed you to stand up as he said, “It’s my turn to have some fun, Y/N.” 

You knew the moment he got you home he’d pull you to the living room for punishing, but it still took your breath away when he brought you to the couch and demanded you lay across his lap. 

“How many do you think you deserve?” he asked. 

You were giggling as you answered, “I dunno, Toshi.” 

He pulled your dress up and clapped his hand down on your flesh with no warning at all - he didn’t bat an eye when you shrieked. 

“You’re a tease,” he said, lifting his hand again. “You were bad.” 

His palm was heavy as it fell again, spanking you hard - there was no point in counting them tonight. He remembered the look on your face as you pressed your body against the guy at the bar - Toshi knew you were proud of the effect you had on him.

He pulled your underwear off and spanked your bare skin twice in a row - your hips jolted forward to get away from his powerful smacks, but they had nowhere to run. 

He knew it hurt - but you were moaning as his hand now caressed you. And then it struck you once again, the smack echoing through the room. 

“You made me jealous,” he said. It was something he’d never admitted before. 

“I’m sorry,” you replied. You sounded like you meant it. “I’m so sorry, Toshi.” 

“I know. But this is your punishment.” 

You gripped his thigh and braced yourself when you felt his hand rise once again - another smack. And then another. 

Your skin was red - he could almost make out his hand print, and he was proud of the sight. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” you said; he looked down to your face to see you were smiling. 

“Sit up.” 

He helped you move to sit on his knee; you were attacking his neck with kisses, and while it did feel good, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t enough. 

“You haven’t learned your lesson yet, have you?” 

Your soft laughs were the only answer he needed. 

“Then get on your knees, Y/N. This is the real punishment.” 

And you sank to the floor - you were much too eager for his liking. 

“Put your hands behind your back.” 

He sighed in satisfaction as he watched you do as he said, and he quickly unbuttoned his pants as you watched. 

Your mouth was wide open and he appreciated not having to instruct you to wrap your lips around him; he held you by your jaw and moved your mouth along his cock for you. You had absolutely no control. 

He forced you all the way down, ignoring your gagging. You closed your eyes as water filled them, focusing on relaxing your throat. 

“Look at me,” he instructed, pulling your mouth off of him for only a second. You looked up into his stern eyes; his dark hair was hanging in his face, his jaw was slack, his breathing was heavy. You couldn’t imagine a more attractive sight. 

He watched his cock disappear into your mouth again, and again, and again. He was assaulting your throat, using you as nothing more than something to get himself off with. _This_ was your punishment. 

And it felt so damn good. Seeing you in this state was one of his favorite things - it was a stark comparison to your confidence earlier in the night. 

His groans were deep and loud as he approached his end; when he finally came it was sudden - his cum filled your mouth and shot into your throat with no warning, and you were struggling to stay comfortable. But it was on purpose - you weren’t meant to be comfortable while being _punished_. 

He pulled you off of him when he was finished, he patted your back during your small coughing fit. And you looked up at him with desperate, begging eyes - and as always, Toshi couldn’t say no to them. 

He knew you had learned your lesson.

“You were good,” he said. “Let me reward you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	23. day 23 - lev haiba - blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring lev getting his first blow job*  
fem reader

When you started dating Lev, you were caught off guard when you learned how… _inexperienced_ he is. **  
**

And to say he’s ‘lacking experience’ was an understatement - he had _none_. In fact, he hadn’t even had his first kiss at 20 years old. 

Of course there was nothing wrong with that - but to you, it was shocking. The man had a strikingly attractive appearance - his incredible height and piercing eyes drew you to him immediately. You were sure his kind personality and soft heart should have made him irresistible to anyone looking for a boyfriend - you assumed he wouldn’t have had a hard time dating. 

Evidently, Lev had never been in the market for a partner until college - until he met you. He had only just become mature enough to balance volleyball and a relationship, after all.

“I was busy in high school,” he told you. “Playing volleyball was more important.” 

And so, you were his first relationship. You had been checking off his list of firsts since you made it official. 

First kiss. Your noses bumped together a bit too much, and he definitely wasn’t confident in his movements - but neither of you would ever forget it. It was gentle and soft; his lack of confidence was made up in how sweet he was. 

Making out for the first time was a bit different, though. Lev was lost - he had no idea how he was meant to move, and he was completely unfamiliar to the downright bizarre feeling of having someone’s tongue in his mouth. You had to guide him through it - he wouldn’t even touch you on his own, you had to bring his hands to your body yourself. 

And touching each other for the first time was equally amazing as it was complicated. 

Lev was nervous, you could tell from his clammy hands and stuttering words. “Are… are you sure you want to do this with me?” he asked right before pulling your shirt off. You nodded and smiled and let him take his time. 

And the experience mattered to him. Lev looked at your body as if he’d never seen anything like it - because he hadn’t, at least in person . You could see the disbelief and curiosity swimming in those emerald green eyes of his, and despite how badly you wanted things to go faster, you were grateful it moved so slow. Because if they hadn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten to see the beautiful look on his face as he looked at you. 

It was obvious Lev needed the steady pace, and neither of you had a reason to take things fast. And you made sure to discuss how you were both feeling - recently, Lev had taken interest in going further. 

You were explicit when telling him the things you wanted to do to him, typically through dirty texts - which he had become very eager to receive. You had a discussion a few nights ago that still makes you heat up when thinking of it - and tonight you were going to make those texts a reality. 

He had already confidently taken off your shirt and was now fumbling with your bra strap, trying his hardest to remove it himself, while you straddled him. 

“I can do it,” he giggled, sitting upright. “I know I can.” 

“You don’t need to take my bra off for what we’re going to do tonight, babe,” you told him. 

“What do you mean?” he replied with a pout. “Taking your bra off _is_ what I’m doing tonight.” 

His poor memory was going to be the death of you. You sighed and unhooked your bra yourself. 

“I was gonna do it,” he mumbled, pulling the garment off of your chest. 

“It doesn’t matter,” you laughed. He started kissing your collarbone as soon as he discarded your bra, distracting you from the task at hand. “Lev?” 

“Hm?”

“You remember what we talked about a few nights ago, right?” 

“Mhm.” 

“_Lev_.”

You pulled his face away from your chest - he was way too distracted by your breasts. 

“Do you remember what I said I want to do with you, a few nights ago?” 

He was still looking down at your chest, trying to remember what exactly you could be referencing. He was drawing blanks.

“We talked about going _further_.” 

“Oh,” he said, still not quite remembering - and then it clicked. “…_Oh_.” His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “You… you want to… you want use your mouth… on me?” 

You nodded. 

“Right now?” 

“If you’re okay with that.” 

“You really want to do that?” 

“Yeah. I do.” Your forehead fell against his. “I want you in my mouth, Lev.”

The moan he let out in response was completely uncontrollable and way too loud for his liking. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” you said, topping your answer off with a kiss on his lips. “Can I, babe?” 

“Y-Yeah, yes, please,” he replied. “Please, Y/N.” 

With a giggle you pushed him to lay down; he felt anxiety settling in his stomach as your face neared his crotch. He had never gone this far with anybody - his dick had never been in someone’s _mouth_, and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for it. He had no idea what to do - so he asked you, as you were unbuttoning his jeans, “W-What should I do, Y/N?” 

“Hm?” 

“Like… with my hands,” he added. He was so lost in his thoughts that when he felt you pressing your face against the tent in his underwear, he jumped and gasped as if the touch had scared him. 

“Just put them wherever you’re comfortable, baby,” you shrugged. 

He took a deep breath. “Can I… hold your hand?” 

Instead of giving an answer, you grabbed his hands in your own. He held on tight as you continued to press your nose against the hardness his underwear was covering. 

“Don’t tease, alright?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“That’s not what your texts said…” he grumbled, making you laugh. 

“Can I take these off now, babe?” 

You pulled his underwear off as soon as he nodded, and his first instinct was to hide himself from you, but he had no free hands to do so. 

“I’m gonna touch you, okay?” 

He gasped as your hand wrapped around his shaft; you watched his cock growing in size as he quickly got harder, stiffening in your hand when you gave him a squeeze. 

Lev was staring up at the ceiling waiting for you to do whatever you wanted to do - he was trying to anticipate the way this would feel, but he was sure there was no way to prepare himself for this. What if he came the moment your lips touched him? What if he ended up hurting you somehow? 

And the moment he felt your lips wrap around him, your tongue swirling against his sensitive head, he _knew_ he wasn’t prepared. He didn’t know how the hell he didn’t cum on the spot - _thank god_ \- but his hips jerked up towards your mouth almost violently. 

He felt a fraction of his length go deep into your mouth - deep enough to make you gag - and despite his moaning, he felt is heart drop. 

“I-I’m sorry!” he said frantically with a hand on your face, pulling you off of him. “I’m so sorry - I didn’t mean to hurt you, Y/N!” 

“Lev,” you started, “baby, it’s okay. Did that feel good?” 

“Y-Yeah, but -”

“Then it was good,” you told him. “I want you to do that again, babe.” 

“Are you sure - _ah, Y/N!_” 

You took him into your mouth without warning, taking him as deep as you could - he had no clue what you were doing with your tongue but it felt worlds better than his own hand. His moans were soft as he looked down at you with heavy eyes, wanting to praise you but not knowing how. 

He didn’t understand why but he _needed_ to move his hips - he desperately needed to thrust into your mouth and despite being so afraid of hurting you, he couldn’t stop himself. 

Somehow, you took all of him. And his eyes shot open when you did, he couldn’t _breathe_ \- it felt so good he felt like you had knocked the wind out of him. 

“_Y/N!_” he shamelessly moaned - he’d only moaned your name like this while he was alone, reading your naughty text messages with his cock in his own hand. “_Ah, Y/N, Y/N!_” 

You looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and something in him snapped. The sight of you taking his cock down your throat should not be _so fucking hot_, it didn’t feel _fair_ \- and if you didn’t pull off of him now, he’d shoot his entire load right into your mouth. 

“Y/N, you - you have to stop, I’m gonna cum,” he told you, but you made no moves to listen to him, and he panicked. “I can’t hold it back, Y/N, I… I’m gonna cum in your _mouth_ if you don’t stop.” 

Unwilling to pull away, you nodded in response to his words - you _wanted_ him to cum in your mouth. 

And he _did_ \- his grip on your hand tightened as he threw his head back as he came hard for you, filling your mouth, embarrassed as ever. His cheeks were bright red and his moans were loud, and you didn’t stop sucking him until you knew he was finished.

He was sure you’d be grossed out, push him away, maybe even ask him to leave. He was terrified as he breathlessly looked down at you, only to find you looking up at him, holding your mouth open with his cum all over your tongue. 

And his embarrassment washed away at the erotic sight - he _needed_ you to swallow it all. 

“S-Swallow it,” he said quietly. You nodded and swallowed - it didn’t have much of a taste, so you had no issue doing so - and then showed him your empty mouth. He swore he could cum again at that sight alone. 

“Y/N,” he said softly, looking down at you with a silly grin. 

“Lev.” 

You crawled up his body and he pulled your lips down to his as soon as you were in reach, kissing you over and over and over. 

“That was incredible,” he breathed, and you agreed. “Can we do that again some time?” 

“We’ll do so much more than that, babe.” 

Lev really liked the sound of that - he couldn’t wait to do everything with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	24. day 24 - kageyama tobio - sleepy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring sleepy sex lol*  
gender neutral reader? there’s a mention of lingerie though it’s not inherently fem related

A heavy dip in the bed and tugging on the blanket awoke you from the light sleep you were drifting into, but the warmth that then surrounded you threatened to push you right back into it. **  
**

“I’m home,” spoke the gravelly voice of your tired out boyfriend - another extra late practice had Tobio completely exhausted. 

He was cuddled up to you in seconds; you felt his arm drape across your back while he pressed his face into your neck. 

“Welcome home,” you yawned, “what time is it?”

“Midnight… I think,” he mumbled. “I’m really sorry for being home so late.”

“It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not… I ruined our plans.” 

“It’s _okay_,” you repeated. “I’m used to it.” 

“Don’t say it like that,” he replied. His eyes were wide open despite how heavy they were - he was too upset to let himself relax. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” 

“We can reschedule,” you told him, snuggling closer to your pillow. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” 

“I have practice at six…” 

“So you should probably sleep, babe.” 

He wanted to. But he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had. 

You had gone out of your way to make this random night special - there was no occasion, it was just for the hell of it. You bought groceries for dinner and fancy wine and nice candles and even new lingerie - you sent him a picture of you wearing it and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

But he didn’t get to have dinner, or drink wine, or light any candles, or see your beautiful body wearing that lingerie in person. Instead, he was stuck at practice, serving the ball over and over and over… because he just _couldn’t_ get his form right. 

It was his fault the special night had to be canceled. He disappointed you again, because his volleyball career had to come before everything. 

Even though he loved volleyball, on nights like these he hated himself for playing it. 

He ended up thinking out loud when he said, “What if we just… have dinner right now?” 

You chuckled at him, lightening his mood just a bit. “It’s too late for dinner, Tobio.” 

“But the night’s not over,” he insisted. “I really wanted to have dinner and drink wine and see you all dressed up.” His lips pressed into the back of your neck, giving you firm kisses all along your skin. “I wanted to see that lingerie in person.” 

“I took it off right before you got here,” you sighed. “I was too tired to wait up any more.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, “I wanted to be here more than anything.” 

“I know,” you said. “But you’re right… the night’s not over.” 

“You wanna go make dinner?” 

“_No_,” you replied. “But… I’m not wearing anything under this shirt.” 

“You aren’t?” His hand snuck under your long t-shirt to feel your bare hip, sighing at the familiar feeling of your soft skin. 

“We don’t need the lingerie, do we?” 

He smiled at you, even though you couldn’t see it. “You’re not too tired to do it, are you?” 

Your answer was no - Tobio didn’t hesitate to tug his shorts down. 

“Are you sure, babe?” 

“Yes, Tobio,” you replied. “I want you.” 

There was a lot of fumbling around as he kicked his shorts off and hovered over you - he pulled your shirt up to reveal your backside, and you felt his stiffness pressing against your ass cheek as he kissed your neck. 

He spread your legs and then slid into you - and his body melted into yours as he did so. His face was tucked into your neck while yours was pressed into the pillow, and both of your moans were quiet and breathy. 

And Tobio took you nice and slow; he moved into you with short, steady thrusts, and your body moved with his with each one. Neither of you spoke much; it was relaxed and quiet and loving, which was exactly what both of you wanted. Tobio didn’t need you screaming for him, you didn’t need him whispering dirty words in your ear. His long, breathy groans were enough for you; your soft and sweet whimpers were all he needed. 

He was thrusting into you with all of his weight - his body came down to meet yours again and again, and you felt that familiar euphoria approaching. Tobio’s hips sped up as he began chasing his own bliss - his thrusts were sloppier, heavier. He lifted himself off of you to snap his hips against you, so desperately needing to finish. His hand found yours, linking his fingers between yours and holding on tight as you both got closer and closer. 

And you both came at about the same time - your tightening walls were what sent him over the edge; his warmth filling you is what kept you cumming. It was the loudest you had both moaned all night, and it was just what both of you needed to end the disappointing day. 

Tobio fell against you again. He never let go of your hand as he settled on top of you - and he was heavy, but you loved feeling him against you. And you must’ve laid there for awhile, each of you catching your breath as you calmed back down - that’s how you remember falling asleep, his hand in yours, bodies still connected. And you were both grateful the night ended that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	25. day 25 - semi eita - choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning / note: this is very different than other prompts this month - but its nearly halloween so take this supernatural fic. also i hope it qualifies for kinktober oops. vampire-ish semi featuring: choking, maybe dubcon?, dirty talk, teasing*  
fem reader

Dark eyes stared into yours with a gaze so strong you swore they were looking through you. You couldn’t look away from them - black, stern, cold. But you wouldn’t be able to look away even if you wanted to; this man was holding you in place with his grip around your neck. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked; gruff, hoarse, quiet. 

“I don’t -” 

Your ability to speak was disrupted when his large hand tightened around your throat. 

“Did you follow me here?” 

You didn’t have an answer - it’s not like you could respond anyway. His grip had yet to loosen.

He held you against the wall with his entire body, so tight that you couldn’t move even a centimeter. You were frozen in place, stuck under his mesmerizing gaze. 

“This place isn’t safe for someone the likes of you.” He spoke directly into your ear - he was speaking so quietly, but it was like your entire body could hear him. “Anyone here could smell your sweet scent from a mile away…” 

He took a deep breath, his nose was pressed against your cheek. 

“I know I could. How do you think I found you so easily?” 

You were sure you recognized the man in front of you. But this wasn’t the person you knew. His skin was bleak, pale and felt cold against yours. And his eyes… they weren’t as kind as you’re sure they once were. 

“Are you going to tell me why you came here?”

You just… couldn’t put your finger on it. You couldn’t remember why you were following him, who he was… or even your own name. All you knew were those eyes, darker than the night sky as they bored into yours. 

“I told you not to follow me here, Y/N.” His tight grip turned gentle as his voice became soft; his hand moved from gripping your neck to caressing your face. “Why don’t you ever listen?” 

“Eita…?” 

“Don’t speak so loud,” he said. “Anything could hear you out here.” 

You didn’t know what he meant by that. _What_ could hear you? 

“Don’t be afraid, Y/N. You’re safe right here with me. But if you ever follow me here again… I’m not sure I’ll be able to ensure your safety.” 

Nothing he was saying made sense to you… but the thought of being out of the man’s cold grasp was enough to cause terror to shoot through your heart. 

“But I… I’ve always wanted this,” he admitted. “I’ve always wanted to devour you while in this form, Y/N…” 

You caught a glimpse at two sharp teeth in his mouth - you definitely didn’t recognize those. His tongue ran over them as you watched, smirking under your gaze. 

“I know you don’t understand, Y/N…” His knee came between your legs, it pressed right into your core. “But I won’t hurt you, love. I’ll just get really… _really_ close.” 

And then he kissed you; his lips were cold, maybe even chapped. But they were oh so gentle. He held your bottom lip between his as his thumb grazed your cheekbone, and it felt like you were sinking deeper and deeper into this trance he had been trying to drown you in. 

“Can I have you, Y/N?”

“Yes, Eita,” you said - you said it before you even thought of the words, but you meant them. 

“You can have me, too,” he hummed. His tongue caressed your neck before sucking just a bit - you moaned uncontrollably at the feeling. “Don’t worry, love, I won’t bite.” 

You felt those sharp teeth pressing into your skin and you _wanted_ them to sink into you - you couldn’t explain the desire you had to give him your blood, to feed him, to let him sustain himself using your life force. 

You didn’t realize his hand had snuck into your pants until you felt his fingers against you - they felt like ice as he rubbed you, coating his digits in your wetness. 

“I’m so happy to see you’re enjoying yourself, Y/N… you’re already soaking wet for me. I bet you taste _delicious_ right now.” 

You were wordless as two of his fingers slid inside of you with no resistance, but for you, it wasn’t enough. His fingers felt like nothing compared to what you could be getting - what you _needed_ to get from him. 

“More,” you said, tugging on his wrist. “_Eita_.” 

“You want me inside you, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

You nodded impatiently, causing him to chuckle. 

“I want to be deep in you just as much as you want it, love, but… you’ve got to learn to not disobey. You followed me when I _explicitly_ told you not to. And now look at you… desperate for my cock - which you aren’t going to get. And it’s your fault.” 

His fingers were cold and stiff inside you - they were doing nothing to bring you back up to the surface, they were only sending you deeper under water. And you couldn’t _breathe_ \- you needed him to give you something more. You needed your body to be connected to his - you yearned for him to fill you. 

“This is what happens when you come here,” he whispered. “This isn’t a place for vulnerable mortals like yourself, Y/N. Human beings are too weak for a village like this. I told you that the last time you did this.” 

Of course, you weren’t listening to a word he said. You were squirming against his body, whining loudly, grabbing at his wrist and shirt and hair. But that was his fault for seducing you so strongly. 

His fingers pulled out of you - despite your body tightening around him, doing anything to keep him there. And when you were empty you realized _something_ was better than _nothing_ \- the emptiness was far worse than the coldness of his fingers. 

“_Please, Eita_,” you moaned, but he wasn’t listening. He put his two fingers in his mouth, savoring your glorious taste. And then he was done. He looked back to you, into your eyes. 

This was hard for him, too. He didn’t mean to let you get so lost in your lust - but you had no control over yourself here. And Eita… he had no control over himself around _you_. Especially in this form, so near his home. 

And his cock was aching in the dress pants he wore - he was desperate to feel your warmth, to fuck you, to cum inside you. His cravings for your blood were powerful, and he yearned to taste you, but your safety was more important than all of that. You couldn’t stay here long enough for him to fuck you - someone will smell a human in the area by then, and then you’d really be in trouble.

“I’m taking you home now,” he forced himself to say. “And when we get there you’re going to go to sleep. And when you wake up, you won’t remember this ever happened. And you’ll be safe. Okay?” 

He didn’t wait for a response before pulling you away from the wall, and you walked behind him quickly while he had a tight grip on your wrist. You were only on the edge of town, so he was sure he wouldn’t run into any problems. He’d get you home safe. 

…And then you woke up. You shot out of bed in a cold sweat - the room was lit by dim sunlight shining through the curtains, and you were struggling to remember what you had just woken up from. 

You looked down to your left to see Eita, sleeping soundly next to you. But you needed him to wake up. 

You shook his shoulder and called his name, and he awoke easily. 

“What?” he grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes before looking up at you. 

And all you saw were his tired, soft brown eyes. As well as the scowl he was giving you. 

“Y/N?”

“…Sorry,” you said. “I… I had a weird dream.” 

“C’mere,” he sighed, rolling onto his back and pulling you into his chest. “What was it about?” 

You thought about it… and thought about it… but you couldn’t remember. The scenes of the dream seemed to completely evaporate from your mind. The moment you saw his eyes, the beautiful brown they had always been, you forgot all about why you needed to see them in the first place. 

“I… I don’t even remember,” you laughed. 

“That’s good,” Eita replied, rubbing your back. “It’s probably best you don’t. Go back to sleep, babe.” 

And you did - this time, you dreamed of brown eyes rather than black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	26. day 26 - matsukawa issei - size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring the size difference kink hinged on my own headcanon that matsukawa issei has a big fucking dick (and likes being praised for it). lots o dirty talk, body worship ig? sex sex sex*  
fem reader

“How was your day today, babe?” 

“Why are you asking me that _now_?” 

Issei’s thick lashes seemed to flutter as he averted his gaze down to you, laying between his spread legs. 

“I’m just wondering,” you replied with a kiss on his inner thigh. “Sorry for caring about my boyfriend’s day.” 

“You could’ve asked this, like, when I got home today,” he said, straightening his legs as you pulled his shorts down. “Not when you’re about to suck my dick.” 

“Good point,” you grinned. 

“It’s not exactly the best dirty talk - _ooh!”_

Your hand landed on the bulge in his underwear, catching Issei off guard. 

“Look at how big you’ve gotten…” you hummed, tracing his length with a single finger. “…and I don’t think you’re even fully hard yet.” 

“_Y/N_,” he sighed, “don’t tease.”

“You said I needed better dirty talk,” you giggled. “You don’t like it when I tell you how big your cock is, Issei?” 

“I - _yes_, but I - I don’t like you being a tease.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

He helped you tug off his underwear and you eagerly watched his length come free from the fabric, resting against his toned stomach. 

“No more teasing,” he repeated, his large hands moving to rest on the sides of your face. “I need your mouth _now_.” 

He guided his cock to your lips and you opened them, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could - and it wasn’t much. You couldn’t even take half of his length, but it turned Issei on more than anything to watch you attempt to go deeper and deeper with each bob of your head. 

“That all you can take?” he asked, holding onto your hair with one hand. “Is my cock too big for your mouth, baby?” 

You hummed an answer, and he groaned at the feeling. 

“Then let me fuck you,” he said, giving your hair a rough tug. “I _need_ to fuck you.” 

Before you knew it his girth was no longer in your mouth, and you were on your back with Issei hovering over you, his fingers preparing your entrance for his length. He had three fingers knuckle deep inside you while his cock was leaking precum onto your stomach. “I can’t wait to fuck this tight little pussy,” he said into your ear; your hips jerked in response to his words. He pulled his fingers out of you, saying, “You ready for me, baby?” 

“_Yes_,” you moaned, tightening your grip on the bed sheets, and then you felt him sliding into you in one swift, slow movement. 

“How’s that feel?” he asked when he was balls deep inside of you. 

It was a tight fit, but your body had grown accustomed to him - and you _loved_ feeling so full. “_Good_,” you replied, “you feel so good, Issei.” 

“Can I move?” 

You giggled at how mindful he was - he always asked, just in case.

“Please,” you said, catching his lips in a long kiss as his hips built a continuous rhythm. 

His thrusts were long, hard, deep. Issei completely lost himself in you, in what you were doing together; he had no control of his moans, which he was letting out freely. He was hardly able to kiss back when you kissed him, he was feeling too good to focus on anything besides your heat. 

He had a tight grip on your waist that only got tighter as he got closer to finishing; his forehead rested against your shoulder so he could keep his eye on how well you were taking every inch of him. 

And each thrust felt deeper than the last - they were powerful and strong, he was putting his entire body into fucking you. You moaned his name again and again, louder and louder as his girthy cock plunged into you, making you cum before you even saw it coming. 

Your walls tightened and convulsed, sending Issei towards his own orgasm - you felt him push himself even _deeper_ inside you before his hips froze, and you could feel his cock twitching as ribbons of his cum shot into you.

Both of you were struggling to catch your breath afterwards; your heart was pounding in your chest as Issei pulled out of you slowly, then fell onto the bed next to you. 

“I had a good day,” he huffed, draping his long arm over your waist. “Thanks for asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	27. day 27 - oikawa tooru - exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring exhibitionism in the form of live-streaming sexual acts, dirty talk, sex, the works*  
gender neutral reader

You weren’t sure how you got yourself into this situation - but you definitely weren’t making any complaints. 

Your best guess is that last night’s pillow talk about Oikawa’s _biggest sexual fantasy_ was a conversation he took _very_ seriously. 

He informed you that he’d always been into the idea of being… _watched_ during the act of sex - whether it was by someone he knew or complete strangers, it didn’t matter. 

“Honestly, Y/N,” he told you, his voice quickly shifting from his heightened tone to his deeper, more serious one, “I would fuck you on a stage with a full audience watching if I could.” 

The gasp you let out caused him to smirk, and although this wasn’t something you saw coming - you couldn’t deny that you liked what he said. 

“That’d be… really hot,” you replied nervously, avoiding eye contact and giving an embarrassed smile. 

“You think so?!” he exclaimed, his deep voice replaced with a happier one. You nodded, and Tooru smirked. “I’m not sure how we could ever do it, but… we should try it one day.” 

When he said that, you weren’t really taking him seriously. It was just a fantasy, wasn’t it? There wasn’t a way for you to actually pull it off, was there?

You _definitely_ didn’t think that as soon as the next day, the two of you would be fucking in front of an audience. 

You turned your head and looked over at the laptop that sat on the nightstand next to your bed. On the screen was your and your boyfriend’s half naked bodies - your faces were just out of frame. And you couldn’t see how many people were currently watching your live-stream, but you weren’t sure you wanted to know. 

“You’re being so well behaved,” Oikawa said to you. “You don’t have stage fright, do you?” 

When you shook your head, the man yanked your underwear off. “Good. Let’s get the show started then, yeah?” 

He introduced this concept to you as soon as he got home from work, saying “Iwa showed me this fun website, Y/N, let’s check it out together!” 

The _fun website_ was an adult live-streaming site. All of the top streams were amateur porn stars, basically - there were streams of everything. Masturbation, sex, even a few dirty talk streams. And they got a _lot_ of views. 

“Do you wanna try it?” Tooru whispered in your ear, his gentle hand caressing your cheek. “This is our chance to try out that fantasy of ours, sweetheart.” 

You agreed on the conditions to not show your faces, not moan each other’s names, and that if either of you ended up being uncomfortable then you’d stop right away. 

Despite your nervous expectation, you were _far_ from uncomfortable as you lied underneath Tooru. And knowing his eyes weren’t the only ones on you felt exhilarating. 

And he fucked you like the showman he is - Tooru’s hips snapped into you with an even, continuous rhythm. The erotic sound of your bodies coming together filled the room, though you could hardly hear it over the sound of your own moans. 

“How many people do you think are jerking off to watching me fuck your perfect body, baby?” Tooru whispered to you. “You like having random strangers watching you get fucked so well, don’t you?” 

“_You’re_ the one who likes being watched while you fuck me,” you retorted, to which Tooru groaned. 

“You’re right,” he said with a moan. “I fucking _love_ knowing I’m the one who gets to fuck you… while everyone else has to watch and only imagine how good it feels.” 

His mind was spinning as he kept up the even pace. He pulled your leg up so all the people watching could get an even better view at your gorgeous sex - and at his long cock disappearing into you. 

“Harder,” you whined, trying to wiggle out of the grip he had on your hips. “Fuck me like you mean it, _fuck_ -” 

“I’ll fuck your brains out,” he said, “be patient.” 

Honestly, this position wasn’t working well for him - he was way too in over his head, going too fast and too hard for his injured knee to handle. The ache in his leg was getting unbearable, but _fuck_ \- he really wanted to give you what you were asking for.

He knew you’d understand, though. “You wanna get on top?” he asked, feeling defeated as his forehead rested against your shoulder. 

And then, he was on his back. You sat on his hips, your head still not in the camera frame, and you happily sank down onto him. 

“_This_ is the show people are here for,” he said with a wide, perfect smile. “Look at how beautiful you look on top of me, baby. Look at these perfect hips, _fuck_.” 

Tooru threw his head back against his pillow and rested his arms above his head so he could let you do as you pleased. You were so good at riding him - your hips gave the perfect combination of thrusts and swirls. He swore you were doing fucking figure-eights on his cock, and he couldn’t look away despite how badly he wanted to squeeze his eyes shut. 

He forced himself to glance over to the computer screen, seeing a view count that was _much_ bigger than he expected, as well as a streamline of comments he couldn’t bother to read. 

The man was getting needy now - he was tired of laying back, and he needed to take some control. His big hands found your waist and his hips jerked up and up and up, thrusting his cock into you over and over, pounding into you from underneath you. It was powerful - your bodies smacked together with each thrust, and you were frozen as you let him take back every bit of control. 

“Cum for me,” he demanded, “cum for me, baby, cum all over my cock - _oh my god_, you’re tight, you’re _so fucking tight_ -” 

Your loud moans interrupted his words - your body melted onto his chest as his both voice and cock pushed you to cum. You could hear him teasing you about how many people were watching you cum for him but you were barely listening - everything looked bright white as you came and came for him, his thrusts never stopping. 

“_Get up_,” he said suddenly, picking you up by your waist, “I’m gonna cum, I need to pull out.” 

He stroked himself as soon as you pulled off of him; you watched his cock pumping as his cum shot onto his toned stomach while he moaned freely. And it was a beautiful sight - to you, Tooru had never looked better than this. Red cheeks, messy hair, bottom lip between his teeth while he had his perfect cock in his hand and streams of cum across his torso. And you were sat on his thighs with a perfect view - so were all the people tuned into your stream. 

When he was finished, it was quiet for a moment before your soft giggles filled the room. And Tooru began laughing with you, using one hand to grab yours and the other to cover his face. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed, looking up at you between his fingers. “I can’t believe we did that.” 

He reached over to the laptop and closed the browser, efficiently ending your naughty live-stream.

“We put on a good show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	28. day 28 - nishinoya yuu - food play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring food play, dirty talk, yuu being a baker and getting off on being called senpai ;)*  
fem reader

If you left Nishinoya alone for too long, he’d find something to keep him occupied. Whether it was deep cleaning your entire apartment, rearranging all of your furniture, or following an extreme in-home work out routine - he’d do _anything_ to keep himself busy. 

Yuu was gratefully off work today - but you, on the other hand, had a long day shift. Meaning he’d be home alone all day - which was way too long for his liking. 

When you got home you were almost expecting to see the living room turned upside down, or all of the walls painted a different color; instead, you followed a sweet aroma to find your boyfriend in the kitchen. 

He wore a black apron and he was holding an electric hand mixer, which he turned off as soon as he saw you. 

“Hey babe!” 

“What are you doing?” you asked with a smile, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ya know, just making a cake,” he shrugged. “Been working on this since… three hours ago?” 

You laughed at him as he kissed your cheek in return, his own way of silently welcoming you home. The kitchen, somehow, was not in shambles - you kind of expected there to be piles of flour on the ground and egg shells lying everywhere. Instead, the only thing on the counter-top was two yellow round cakes - presumably cooling off - and a bowl of frosting Yuu had been preparing when you walked in. 

“Looks like you did good,” you said. “Does it taste good?” 

“It definitely will,” he grinned. “Let’s find out.” He dipped his finger into the white frosting and then held it up to your mouth. 

“Yuu…” 

“Try it, baby.” He bit his lip as you opened your mouth and licked the sugary frosting from his finger. “Is it good?” 

You nodded and dipped your own finger into the cream. “It is, taste it.” 

He held eye contact as his lips wrapped around your finger; his gaze felt like it was piercing through you. 

“It is good,” he nodded. He pulled you even closer to him so he could capture your lips in a quick kiss. “But it’d taste even better if I was eating it off of you…” 

The last word you said was a sigh of his name before he held your lips hostage between his own; the kiss was soft as he held your face between his hands. His teeth nipped your bottom lip once, then again and again, and as his tongue invaded your mouth your hands slipped behind his back to untie the apron. 

You both worked to get rid of each other’s clothes; sometime in the midst of stripping, Yuu managed to tug you - and the frosting - to the bedroom. 

His bare chest was pressed against yours as he continued kissing you; you lied under him and his arms were wrapped tight around your waist, holding you close to him. 

And the more you whispered his name, the more fired up he got. He pulled his lips from yours and sat up to admire your beautiful body, and then he grabbed the frosting. 

“What are you gonna do?” you said, laughing softly at him. 

“Gonna do some body painting,” he said with a wink, and then he dipped his finger into the icing. He painted streaks and globs on to your chest, between your breasts, on your nipples and down your toward stomach. 

When he was finished his lips didn’t hesitate to follow the same trail is finger made. He was releasing his own moans as he traveled your body; he noticed your sighs every time his tongue grazed your skin. 

He _loved_ eating the frosting from your breasts; his mouth enveloped your nipple and sucked every bit from your skin - the icing tasted _so much sweeter_ while he had your nipple between his teeth. 

But he was eager to go lower.

“I wanna taste somethin’ else,” he mumbled into your skin. “Wanna taste _you_.” 

His lips kissed further and further down until they got to your dripping core; the moan he released into your body when he finally had his mouth on you was enough to send vibrations all the way to your fingertips. 

“_Yuu, just like that, Yuu!_” 

He pulled your thighs onto his shoulders and you were a complete moaning mess. His tongue was pushed right against your clit, and you had to hold onto his hair to feel somewhat grounded to reality. Yuu was almost _too good_ with his tongue. 

And then his fingers slipped into you before you even saw them coming, twisting and curling right into your g-spot, fitting into you perfectly. 

He pulled his mouth away and looked up at you, moaning freely and turning your head around the pillow underneath you. 

“Say it,” he said to you, nipping at your hip. 

“_Yuu_…” 

“_Say it_,” he repeated, “say it or I’ll stop.” 

You were embarrassed to let the word slip from your lips, but you knew he really would stop if you didn’t. 

“Yuu… _S-Senpai…_” 

“That’s it,” he encouraged, “scream for your _Senpai_, baby.” 

“Just don’t stop, _please_, don’t stop,” you begged, tugging harshly on his hair. He was sure you had ruined his hairstyle - but he didn’t care one bit. 

It seemed as if every time you let that special little word leave your lips, Yuu’s movements got faster, harder, better. He was fingering you so quickly that it felt like he was ripping an orgasm out of you, and his tongue hadn’t stopped tracing your clit for one moment since it started touching you again. 

And when you came, you were screaming that name over and over and over; Yuu was _so_ elated. Knowing he made you feel this good was sending him to cloud nine, being _yours_ was the best feeling in the world.

He slowed down as your moans quieted, pulled away when he saw you slightly wince from the over-stimulation. 

“You okay?” 

You nodded; you had yet to open your eyes or say a word, and he was worried that it had been _too_ much. 

“You’re so perfect, baby,” he said, crawling up the bed to lay next to you. “And that was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

Finally, you looked up at him, giving him a breathy laugh and another nod. You weren’t sure what to say, so you didn’t say anything. 

His gaze traveled down to your bare chest, and his eye caught something that he left behind. 

“Look at that,” he said, ducking his head down to your breasts. “You’ve still got some frosting right here.” 

As his tongue cleaned your skin once again, both of you decided that called for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	29. day 29 - yachi hitoka - masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring masturbation (of the guided variety), fingering*  
gender neutral reader

Your and Hitoka’s late night conversations always went in _random_ directions. The girl was full of wild stories from high school, and you had a list of interesting questions up your sleeve. 

You always enjoyed seeing her flustered reaction to your pressing questions - whether they were about something embarrassing or involving personal things, you could always count on your girlfriend’s face to flush a brick red. 

“Scoot over,” she mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to her. 

You got even closer to the wall, “I’m already out of room, babe.” 

The college dorm beds definitely weren’t meant for two, but you and Yachi never minded. She giggled as she scooted closer to you, wrapping her long arms around your neck. “I’m out of room, too.” 

“I thought of another question!” 

She looked at you with her familiar sweet smile - one that grew in size after you asked, “When was the first time you… _pleasured yourself?_” 

Just like you expected, her eyes widened and her cheeks immediately went pink. 

“Y/N!” she exclaimed, obviously embarrassed as she hid her red face in your neck. 

You laughed, “What?! I’m curious… you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” 

She whined before mumbling something you couldn’t quite hear. After you asked her to repeat herself, she pulled back from hiding and said boldly, “I’ve never done that before!” 

“No way!”

She covered her face with both hands and scooted away from you. She was embarrassed - and it was _cute_. 

“Hitoka, you’re in your third year of college and you’ve really never touched yourself before?” 

“Is that bad?” 

“No!” you replied, pulling on her wrists so you could see her face. “But _how?_” 

“I don’t know…” she mumbled, avoiding all eye contact. “I don’t know how to do it, a-and I’ve never had a reason to… I don’t even know where to learn how!” 

You suppressed your laughter - of course she thinks she needs to _learn_ how to pleasure herself. 

“Do you want me to teach you how?” 

“What? No!” she said. “I don’t need to do it, anyway, I have you for that stuff!” 

You sat up while saying, “I won’t always be here to do all the work, you know!” 

“What do you mean?!” she asks with a worried tone. “Are you going to break up with me or something?” 

“No, no, no!” You leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I’m not going to break up with you _ever_, if I can help it.”

“Then why would I ever need to do… _it_ to myself?” 

You laughed softly as your kisses trailed from her cheek down to her neck, and her soft sighs told you she was enjoying your lips on her skin. “What if I’m on vacation for a while or something? And you get all hot and bothered and I’m not there to touch your beautiful body…” 

“_Y/N -”_

“What?” you giggled. “Don’t you think it’d be fun to touch yourself while you’re thinking about me, Hitoka?” 

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she didn’t reply - you knew she was getting undeniably turned on. She was always shy, and didn’t speak much until things started to ramp up. 

“Wouldn’t it feel so good to make yourself cum while imagining it was my fingers instead of yours?” 

“Y/N… stop it, you’re going to…” 

“I’m going to what?” 

“Y-You’re going to turn me on!” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” 

She whined, her bottom lip poking out in a pout. 

You kissed her cheek, “are you getting wet, Hitoka?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Why don’t you reach down and find out?” 

That’s when she opened her golden eyes and peered into yours - you could see her anxiety in the way she looked up at you. You knew she needed reassurance. 

“It would be _so_ hot if you did it, babe,” you told her. “I’d get so turned on watching you.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yes,” you said. “Getting to watch my perfect girlfriend touch herself is basically a wet dream.” 

She smiled at that, and let her hand settle on her stomach. “I’m not perfect.” 

“Yes you are,” you retorted. “This body is perfect, Hitoka. But I’m not allowed to touch it tonight.”

She pouted at you again, but you ignored her. 

“Now… put your hand into your pants and tell me how wet you are for me.”

“I don’t need to touch - I can already _tell_,” she whined - but this time, she did as you said. Her hand slid down her body and into her shorts. “My… my underwear is really wet.” 

“Put your fingers in your underwear, baby.” 

Her eyebrows drew together as she made herself do what you told her to - the unfamiliar feeling of her own fingers touching her sex in that way only made her feel… _confused_. 

“What should I do now?” 

“Just… touch yourself in the places I touch you.” 

She knew _where_ \- she just didn’t know how. And not knowing made her feel frustrated. But you caught onto that really quickly.

“Put your fingers on your clit… move in circles,” you whispered to her. “And go _slow_.” 

That’s what she did - Hitoka was always good at taking instruction. And even though it felt weird at first, if she closed her eyes, she could convince herself you were the one touching her. 

“How’s that feel?” 

“G-Good,” she replied. 

“Let’s get these shorts off,” you said, tugging on her pajama bottoms. “I wanna see you.” 

She helped you get her clothing off - you removed her shorts and panties in one go, and were left with her prominent hips, smooth thighs, and glorious sex. 

“Keep going,” you said, keeping your eye on her fingers nestled between her folds. “You’re going too fast.” 

“F-Faster feels… better,” she replied, her soft moans breaking through her words. “You always go this fast.” 

“You’re imagining it’s me, aren’t you?” 

She nodded - right now she was completely lost in her pleasure, and she was able to fully ignore the heat in her cheeks. 

She grabbed onto your wrist, holding it tight the same way she grips your hair when your face is between her thighs. “Kiss me, Y/N, please,” she begged.

You couldn’t deny her when she asked with such a sweet voice - so you complied, despite how much you wanted to tease her. You knew she was asking you to cover her mouth to hide her moans - it wasn’t just because she wanted a kiss. 

“Hitoka,” you said between kisses - but her lips kept chasing yours. “Hitoka, slow down.” 

“But I’m _so close_,” she whined, catching your lips again. 

“Baby… slow down, baby,” you cooed; you had to take hold of her wrist and slow her movements yourself. “Do you want to do something else?” 

“Will you touch me now?” she asked; you giggled at her.

“That’s not what I meant,” you replied. “I’m trying to tell you to finger yourself, baby.” 

“_Oh_. Yeah. Okay.” 

You helped by guiding her fingers to her entrance, and encouraged her to slide them in. And you could tell she had no idea how to do this to herself.

“Two fingers, babe,” you told her when she first only used one. “Slower, baby, ease in.” 

She whined loudly, and it wasn’t exactly out of pleasure. “Y/N… this doesn’t feel good.” 

“You’ve barely moved, sweetheart.” You held onto the back of her hand and controlled her movements for a moment, talking through what you were doing. “You know how I do this to you, babe, pull them out and push them back in slow, just like this…” 

Her sigh perked your ears - she was coming around to it. 

“Curve your fingers a bit… find your g-spot,” you said, and she shook her head. 

“I don’t know how. I can’t find it.” 

She was feeling completely defeated - how had she gone from being so close to cumming to this? Fingers inside herself - which was embarrassing enough - and not even able to make herself feel good. How could this possibly be hot for you? And those thoughts turned into questioning if she was even able to make you feel good when she touched you; she was feeling worse and worse, and she had quickly convinced herself that she wasn’t good enough. 

But your voice helped those evasive thoughts rid her mind. “Hitoka, baby, just keep trying. I’m right here to help you out if you can’t get there on your own this time. You’re doing so well, you’re so fucking hot.” 

“Are you sure?” 

You kissed her. “Of course.” 

So she kept going - determined to make herself feel good. She pulled her curved fingers out and pushed them back in, just like you told her to do, and she was sure she’d _never_ done something this dirty. 

You were kissing her neck, nipping at her jaw, moaning right into her ear the entire time, and it only reminded her how badly she wanted to be touched by you. Her fingers weren’t as skilled as yours, she didn’t know where all of her special places were - while you knew her body better than herself.

“Oh, Hitoka… I can _hear_ how wet you are.” 

She whined when you pointed that out - she was _trying_ to ignore the embarrassing sound. But as her fingers sped up, it only got louder.

“I can’t wait anymore, baby, I want to touch you _so bad_.” 

“Please touch me,” she begged, “please,_ please Y/N._” 

She pulled her fingers out and they were quickly replaced with yours - she threw her head back at the feeling. Your fingers were _so much better_ than her own. They made her feel _full_, they were long and touched her _deep_. 

You could find her g-spot with no trouble, and that’s the place you focused on as you curled your fingers into her. You wanted her to cum hard and fast - you knew just how to get her there. 

She was covering her mouth with her hand, moaning into her palm, but even though the sounds were muffled, they were still loud. You pulled her hand away - you wanted to hear her clearly.

“Is that better, baby?” you cooed. “Do you feel better now that you’re full of my fingers?” 

“_Y/N_…” 

“You feel so tight, baby, fuck, I can barely _move_.” 

Her hips jerked up off the bed, and she was biting her lip so hard it hurt. She was so, so close, and you could tell. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Hitoka?” you asked. “I know you’re close… I want you to cum for me, baby.” 

Hitoka’s walls had a vice grip on your digits as you finger fucked her through her orgasm - she gave you a loud warning before her back arched and her body shook. 

You had to cover her mouth with your hand because her moans were turning into screams - and it _was_ the middle of the night. She came hard, it felt like her soul had left her fucking body and the only thing left of her was your fingers stroking her walls, ensuring this feeling lasted as long as possible. 

When she felt normal again, she immediately wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you down for a hug. You eased your fingers out of her and hugged her back, wrapping your arms around her waist. 

“You were so good, sweetheart,” you told her, “you’re so fucking perfect, Hitoka - you did so well, so fucking well.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do it right…” 

You pulled back to look at her, and made sure she was looking at you when you said, “there isn’t a _right way_ to do it. You don’t understand how hot that was, Hitoka.” 

“Are you _sure?_” 

“Of course,” you smiled. “And besides… you’ll get more practice, because… we’re _definitely_ doing this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	30. day 30 - iwaizumi hajime - angry sex + against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring an angry and jealous hajime, a small argument, rough angry sex against a wall, name calling (‘slut’), possessiveness, dirty talk  
fem reader

“You piss me the fuck off,” Iwaizumi spat when the two of you finally walked into the door of your apartment. 

You only scoffed. “Does it look like I give a shit? It’s your fault, you’re the one who wanted to go to that party in the first place.” 

“As if I knew that your ex would be there -” 

“And how could I have known?!” 

“You could have at least fucking pushed him away when he made a move on you!” 

Despite his yelling, you were still only scoffing at him. He was angry and loud and passionate, but you weren’t scared of him. “Says the guy who happily had two slutty sorority girls attached to his hip all night -” 

“_Happily?!_” 

“Oh Iwa, you’re so strong and hot, I see you staring at my tits even though you have a girlfriend - _oh, fuck me, Iwa!_” 

You thought your impersonation of the nasal voiced _broad_ was a pretty good one - Hajime, however, didn’t seem to like it. 

Your breath was taken away when all of the sudden his body was firmly pressed against yours, and you were sandwiched between him and the door behind you. 

“You’re such a fucking _idiot_,” he said right into your ear. “The only girl at that party I was looking at was you. And you know that. So don’t you _dare_ accuse me of something we both know isn’t true.” 

You can only shake your head - you aren’t able to manage a response or even look at him. But he grabs your chin and forces your face in his direction. 

“You, on the other hand… you let that filthy fucking pig put his hands all over you. You didn’t care if he was touching your back or your arm or your thigh, did you? Because you knew it’d piss me off - right?” 

“_No_ -” 

“And you like pissing me off, don’t you, Y/N? Because you know what happens…” His hands moved down your body to your thighs, “…when you piss me off.” 

He pulled your legs upwards, picking you up with blatant ease, and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed you hard against the wall, ensuring you weren’t going anywhere. 

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” 

“…yeah,” you replied reluctantly, because you didn’t want to admit it. Maybe what you were doing at the party was on purpose, to piss off your boyfriend and make him impossibly jealous. “I did.”

“Then undo my belt and take my cock out,” he demanded. “I’m going to fuck you until you really regret this little stunt, Y/N.” 

“Are you sure you can fuck me hard enough, Hajime?” 

That was his last straw - you had never grated on his nerves this badly, and the only acceptable punishment he could think of on such short notice was to wrap a hand around your throat, squeezing just hard enough to warn you. 

“You should be thankful I’m fucking you at all, _slut_,” he spat into your ear. “Should I go back to that party and let one of those _slutty sorority girls_ have the privilege of taking my cock?” 

“No, Hajime -”

“Then you really should shut up, do as I told you, and be grateful I’m not fucking your throat instead.” 

His hand fell from your neck and you honestly missed the feeling of it. But you finally did as he told you, and the moment you had pulled his dick out of his pants, he forced it into you - he had slid his hand under your skirt and moved your panties to the side without you even noticing. 

“_Hajime!_”

“What?” he asked. “You thought you deserved to be prepped or something?” 

You didn’t need his fingers first, but you sure as hell appreciated the build up. How turned on you were from his roughness made up for it, though, so you didn’t respond to him - you only let him do as he pleased. 

You let him continue ramming into you, the doorknob uncomfortably pressing into your thigh and the head of his cock just missing your g-spot with each thrust. Honestly, you were so frustrated that you were about to go _crazy_. 

“Hajime,” you whined, “I don’t - I don’t like this position.” 

“I didn’t ask,” he replied quickly. He was fucking you hard and fast and honestly he wasn’t getting much gratification out of this, either. He wanted you to be feeling good and moaning for him. He wanted this to be as fun as it usually was. 

But he’d be damned if he gave up without teaching you your lesson. 

“If you want me to fuck you well, you’re going to have to apologize.” 

You rolled your eyes. “I’d rather not even cum - _oh, fuck, Hajime_ -” 

“That feel good?” he asked, and you moaned even louder as he continued to rub your clit - only for that pleasure to be ripped away just as quickly as he gave it to you. “Too fucking bad - you don’t deserve it.” 

“Iwa, _please_ -” 

“You can beg all you want. But it isn’t going to work,” he told you. “I want to hear an _apology_ for what you did earlier.” 

“And then you’ll actually fuck me well?” 

Instead of giving you an answer, he decided to prove it to you. He shifted your hips just slightly, but it was enough that with his next thrusts he hit right on target - your moans were interrupted by him sputtering to a stop. 

“Of course, babe. You just have to do as I say for once in your life.” 

“_Fine_ \- I’m sorry, Hajime,” you huffed. 

“Are you really?” 

“Yes, yes, I am - I’m so sorry for what I did, please just… just fuck me, _please_.” 

“What a sweet apology,” he mumbled. You thought he was going to continue teasing you, but you were caught off guard by him carrying you to the couch in the living room. 

“I hope you meant it, baby… now - let me fuck you right, okay?”

He pulled out and then basically dropped you on the couch, leaving you confused and needy. 

“On your knees,” he demanded. “But don’t worry - it won’t last long.” 

He helped you flip over and when your ass was in the air for him he was inside of you again - and he was deep, so much deeper than he had been before. 

“_Oh, my god, Hajime!_” 

“Feel good?” he asked as his hips snapped into you over and over. “Is my little slut finally feeling good?” 

“Yes, Hajime, _so good_ -”

His hand twisted into your hair, pulling your head so it was back against his shoulder - so he could speak right into your ear. 

“Then remember how good I fuck you… how _deep_ this cock is inside you… the next time you want to get _touchy_ with someone else.” 

His cock was pounding you - over and over and over, his head catching your g-spot again and again. It was fucking _euphoric_. 

“You know this is the best cock you’ve ever had, Y/N. _Say it._” 

“Your cock is the best I’ve ever had,” you repeated, meaning every word you said. 

“That’s it,” he said with a grin. “And _this_ is the best pussy I’ve ever had, baby, you know that too.”

You didn’t regret a single thing you had done that night - because _this_ made it all worth doing. That’s the last coherent thought you had before you were finally sent into your orgasm, and Hajime wasn’t far behind. And your moans were much louder than the neighbors would appreciate.

And when it ended, you collapsed face first onto the couch. He pulled out and then settled next to you - though he was mostly on top of you - while both of you were catching your breath. 

That’s when you realized the two of you had been in the middle of an argument before he initiated… this. 

You thought about it for a moment before looking over at him. His eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily through his mouth. You hoped he wasn’t angry anymore, because you weren’t. 

With a soft voice, you said, “Hajime… I’m sorry.” 

He opened his eyes and inspected your face, and then nodded in response. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I got… really rough.”

He said it as if he was ashamed or embarrassed - but you knew that if he wasn’t so angry in the heat of the moment, he wouldn’t have said the - _hot_ -things he did or treated your body with such little care. 

But you liked it. And it was rough in all the perfect ways - you knew he shouldn’t be upset with himself. 

You reached a hand out to caress his smooth cheek; just like a puppy, with one touch he was encouraged to get even closer, nuzzling into your neck. 

“I’m sorry for getting jealous…”

“I’m sorry for making you jealous,” you said. “But… that was really hot, Hajime.” 

“Really?” he said with a small grin. 

“Yeah. I almost want to make you angry more often.”

“_Please_ don’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find daily kinktober scenarios on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu.tumblr.com


	31. day 31 - daichi sawamura - daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning featuring the most basic daddy kink, thigh riding, sex*  
fem reader

Tonight, you wanted to turn in early. But Daichi had other plans.

He sat on the couch, eyes glued to the television, watching a documentary he had been itching to see that was finally airing tonight.

“You ready for bed already?” he asked you when you walked out to check on him.

“Yep,” you replied. “Are you still watching that documentary?” 

“Mhm. Come here, babe… come sit on my lap, let’s watch it together.” 

You strolled on over to him and he pulled you down, sitting you on his lap so you were straddling his knee. Your back was against his strong chest, and his chin rested on your shoulder.

“What’s it about?” 

“Just keep watching,” he said. And somehow, it had managed to cut to commercial the moment he said that. “Well… never mind.” 

Both of you chuckled as Daichi’s lips pressed against your neck.

“Good thing I have a distraction,” he hummed, his teeth grazing your skin. “And you’re a _fantastic_ distraction, baby.”

“Thank you,” you giggled; you felt him smiling against your skin. 

His hands snuck under the shirt you wore, tugging it up a bit. “What are you wearing under this?” 

“Just panties…” 

“No bra?” Both hands moved up to your chest and enveloped your breasts, molding them into his palms. “They feel _so_ nice like this, Y/N…”

He kneaded them once, then again, pushing you even closer to him so his lips could reach your cheek. You were moving your hips without even realizing - but Daichi noticed immediately. 

“What do you need, baby?” he asked, not expecting an answer. You didn’t give him one. His hands grabbed your hips and moved you to press your core against his muscular thigh, and then said, “You wanna ride daddy’s thigh?” 

“_Yes_,” you said with a gasp. “_Please_.” 

“Go on,” he said. “Get yourself off on my thigh.” 

He moaned behind you as he watched you start to move. You grinded against him, feeling amazing friction against your clit with every little movement. Your hips were swirling in circles, Daichi lifted your shirt up so he could keep an eye on your backside. 

But he was also watching the TV - and when the documentary picked up again, his arm wrapped around your waist.

“_Daichi_ -”

“The show’s back on,” he said. “You’ll have to wait for the next commercial break.” 

You protested, but it was no use. He only told you to pay attention to the documentary, and his arm was holding you in place tight. You couldn’t move at all. 

But Daichi was moving around behind you, kissing your neck and softly moaning your name. 

“You’ve made me so hard, baby,” he said to you. “You’re being so good for daddy, being so still. I’m hard as a rock - _fuck_.” 

He was palming at himself over his sweatpants because he just couldn’t stop himself - he needed some sort of relief. And your body made him feel that way. 

“I bet you’re soaked for me,” he whispered. “God, I need to be inside that tight pussy _now_, baby girl.”

He was so _needy_, and he was struggling to keep his composure. He was counting down the seconds for when the commercials would come back on - and when they finally did, he pulled his hard, leaking cock from his pants. 

“Take your underwear off,” he said with a tight grip on his shaft. “Think you can cum before the show’s back on?” 

“I hope so,” you replied. 

You sank down onto his length as soon as your underwear was gone. Daichi threw his head back against the couch, keeping his gaze on your ass.

“_Oh fuck_,” he breathed, watching you with a slack jaw. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

You were quite literally bouncing on his stiff length, his cock prodding your g-spot with each thrust. Your moans were loud and fierce, screaming Daichi’s dirty nickname. 

And before you knew it, his arm was holding you back against his chest - because the fucking commercial breaks had finished. 

“Daddy loves your tight pussy, baby girl,” he whispered in your ear, “you’re so full of my cock, aren’t you? I bet you want to move _so bad_, you poor thing… How much longer do you think you’ll have to wait?” 

“I can’t wait any longer -” 

You tried wiggling out of his grip, but he held onto you tighter. “Be a good girl for daddy, sweetheart. You’ll get _such_ a big reward if you’re good.” 

He cooed at you as you calmed down, kissing your neck and chuckling into your skin. 

“Such a good girl,” he said. “You make daddy proud, baby girl.” 

Waiting for a commercial break was _painstaking_. Daichi was rutting up into you only slightly, while you weren’t allowed to move at all until the documentary went to break. 

And thank _god_ it finally did. 

“Start moving,” he instructed. “Are you gonna cum this time?” 

“_Yes_,” you said - you were _not_ going to suffer through that wait again.

“Hurry up, then,” he said with a chuckle. “Hurry and cum for daddy, baby girl. Cum for me, cum on daddy’s cock, princess.” 

His fingers snuck to your clit and rubbed small circles against it to encourage you even more, and it _worked_. 

“That’s it, baby, fuck - you’re _such_ a good girl, you’re gonna make me cum, _fuck!_” 

It felt like your walls were milking his cock for everything it was worth as you both came together. He filled you, you moaned loud for him. Every word that left his mouth was a curse word - he lost every bit of his self control as you shook and whimpered on top of him.

And then, your body seemed to go completely limp against his - you slumped against him, not even bothering to pull yourself off of his cock. 

“Good girl,” he whispered to you, still attempting to catch his breath. “You’re so good, Y/N, so perfect.” 

You turned your head to look at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before saying, “So are you… _daddy_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for tuning in to kinktober all month!


End file.
